L'ultime prophétie
by Phenix Vela Black
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry entre en septième année. Mais le poids d'une nouvelle prophétie pèse sur ses épaules. Qui est le fameux héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir, auquel il devra s'allier ? Et qui sont les deux mystérieuses nouvell
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment._

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Prologue :**

Les derniers rayons du soleil terminaient de diffuser leur lueur à travers les fenêtres de la maison située 12 place Grimaud. Dans une chambre à l'étage un jeune homme de 17 ans se remémorait les événements de ces deux derniers mois, allongé sur son lit :

_O mon dieu, cela fait déjà deux mois… Deux mois depuis que, j'ai réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, et envoyer ses Mangemorts à Azkaban. Cela n'a pas été sans mal mais grâce au soutien de mes amis et de l'Ordre, j'y suis parvenu. Oui, Harry Potter a réalisé la prophétie. Mais cette réalisation a suscité des changements…Et quels changements ! ! ! !_

_ Hermione et Ron ont dû se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement pour réussir à vaincre leurs adversaires. Et je leur suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé dans ma détresse après la mort de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Mais maintenant la paix est revenue et ils peuvent enfin vivre leur amour en pleine sérénité._

_Ginny Weasley et ses frères ont fait preuve d'un courage inouï face aux mangemorts. Peut être que le fait de voir leurs parents à terre a décuplé leurs forces. Heureusement ceux-ci sont sains et saufs. Même Percy nous a rejoint dans notre combat mais malheureusement, il n'a pas eu la même chance que Mr et Mme Weasley. Il est mort au combat en ayant racheté ses fautes. ._

_Neville nous a aussi beaucoup aidé dans cette bataille en faisant preuve de courage. D'ailleurs sans son aide, je serai sûrement mort sous les sorts de Bellatrix Lestrange. Je lui dois la vie, merci Neville pour m'avoir redonné goût à la vie et la volonté de me battre._

_Malefoy est la personne qui m'a le plus surpris. Tout d'abord en reniant sa famille et en devenant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et oui Draco Malefoy a combattu à mes cotés et nous sommes presque devenus amis malgré quelques tensions qui subsistent._

_Ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est l'union de tous les élèves de Poudlard face au seigneur des ténèbres même les serpentards nous sont venus en aide. Comme quoi l'union fait la force…_

_Il est vrai que mes amis m'ont beaucoup aidé dans mon rétablissement mais pas autant que certains de mes professeurs. Et quels professeurs :_

_Tout d'abord Dumbledore qui a été comme un troisième père pour moi après la mort de Sirius. Sans lui j'aurais sombré dans l'amertume et le désespoir. Mais aussi le professeur Snape, cela peut paraître étrange étant donné qu'on devait se détester mais ceci était un masque. Car en fait, il a toujours veillé sur moi pour tenir sa promesse faite à un ami et m'a aidé pendant les cours d'occlumencie à surmonter ma peine en me consolant et en m'écoutant. Le professeur McGonagall est devenu une allié de taille en me secouant de temps en temps et en essayant de m'aider à me surpasser. Je lui dois la vie et l'endurance. Et Hagrid qui a toujours été un fidèle ami pour moi en m'écoutant bien qu'il ait faillit me tuer à cause de sa trop grande gentillesse. Mais je ne lui en veux pas car c'est cette maladresse qui fait son charme._

_Remus Lupin, le dernier des maraudeurs, qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais en Défense contre les forces du Mal mais aussi sur mes parents. Il a veillé sur moi jour et nuit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son combat contre Peter Pettigrow fut court mais éprouvant. Grâce à combat Remus a réussi à honorer la mémoire de mes parents et de Sirius. Merci Remus pour ton soutien._

_Je dois aussi la victoire aux membres de l'Ordre qui n'ont pas hésité à se sacrifier pour me sauver. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts en combattant._

_Maintenant la vie a repris son cours comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, enfin presque. Heureusement Sirius a été reconnu non coupable après sa mort et je vis désormais chez lui puisqu'il m'a désigné comme son unique successeur._

_Nous sommes le 31 juillet et Voldemort est mort depuis deux mois. Espérons que la paix va continuer mais je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ? ? ?_

Tout d'un coup des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers suivis par une voix.

- Harry, c'est Ron. Viens vite en bas, on a quelque chose te montrer.

- Oui j'arrive Ron.

Une fois en bas, Harry découvrit une pièce remplie de banderoles et de guirlandes ainsi que tous ses amis et professeurs réunis pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. _« Mon dieu c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie » pensa Harry._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir, deux jeunes filles avaient pris une décision grave de conséquences mais elles ne le savaient pas encore.

- Hana, dépêche-toi. Je te signale que si père nous surprend en train de nous enfuir ce sera notre mort à toutes les deux. Cria Isis.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi eu cette idée et puis c'est ton père pas le mien. Moi, je te suis c'est tout, alors ne me gronde pas. Nous faisons comment pour se rendre à ton manoir personnel ? Pas grâce à un portoloin je suppose ?

- Non, tu es folle ! Pour ça il faudrait une dérogation spéciale du Ministère. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette car ça ferait trop de bruit et risquerait de réveiller tout le monde. Et pour le transplanage c'est loupé puisque Père a installé un périmètre de sécurité tout autour du Manoir et par conséquent personne ne peut transplaner sous peine de se voir réduire en cendre. Donc nous y allons sur le dos de Farar comme ça la maison ne sera pas réveillée et nous n'éveillerons pas les soupçons.

- Mais tu es cinglée. Tu veux qu'on se rende au manoir sur le dos de ton Magyar à pointes ?

- Oui.

- Bon d'accord et on fait quoi une fois au manoir ? Nous n'allons pas rester enfermées toute une année entre quatre murs.

- Bien sur que non, nous irons à Poudlard pour passer l'année là bas en tant qu'élèves de septième année. J'ai déjà tout réglé avec le directeur. Bon maintenant, nous y allons alors silence.

Minuit sonnait quand Isis et Hana montèrent sur le dos du dragon et partirent en direction du manoir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au même moment, la fête battait son plein au 12 place Grimaud. Quand soudain, le professeur Trelawney s'approcha de Harry.

- Bonjour professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien Harry malgré le fait que je me sente bizarre. Ohhhhhh.

Le professeur Trelawney commençait à tomber suite à un évanouissement. Quand…

- Professeur ! ! !

Harry attrapa Sybille et à ce moment celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et dit :

_« En ces temps de chaos, viendra le jour où l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix s'unira à l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir. Alors seulement la paix reviendra sur notre Terre car nul être humain (sorcier ou moldu) ne sera épargné par la colère du Dieu du Mal. Et seul l'union des deux héritiers pourra faire renaître le pouvoir de la Déesse de la Ressurection, seule capable de vaincre le Dieu maléfique »_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'espère que le début vous a plu... Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Merci d'avance.

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !

_**Vela**_


	2. Chapitre 1

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Thaelia : Merci pour ta review.

****

Dr Gribouille : Merci pour la review. Sache que mon histoire n'est pas triste puisque je ne fais mourir que Voldemort, Queudver et Percy. Bon d'accord Harry a une nouvelle prophétie sur le dos mais c'est son beaba.

Mais qui sont nos mystérieuses jeunes filles si vous avez une idée faites-moi en part et je vous dirai si c'est bon ou pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

****

Chapitre 1 :

Au moment où le professeur Trelawney finissait de parler, les personnes présentes autour de Harry et d'elle, commencèrent à paniquer. C'est alors que Dumbledore arriva.

- Silence ! ! ! ! Harry que s'est-il pass ? Demanda calmement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Eh bien j'étais calmement en train de parler avec le professeur quand elle a faitson malaise_._ Alors j'ai essayé de la rattraper et elle s'est mise à parler bizarrement.

Pendant les explications de Harry, le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh avaient installé Sybille Trelawney dans un fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de son évanouissement.

- Mes chers collègues, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me suivre dans la cuisine ainsi que Harry et ses amis. Prononça Dumbledore.

- Albus, vous m'avez l'air soucieux. Pourrions-nous savoir ce qui vous préoccupe tant ? Interrogea McGonagall.

- C'est pour répondre à vos interrogations que nous allons dans la cuisine, ma chère Minerva_._

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, Dumbledore fit signe de fermer la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce. Puis tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table pour écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à dire.

- Harry, pourrais-tu nous répéter ce que Sybille a dit tout à l'heure, s'il te plait ? Demanda le directeur.

- Eh bien, elle a dit que l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix s'unira à l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir pour pouvoir faire renaître le pouvoir de la Déesse de la Résurrection seule capable de vaincre le Dieu du Mal.

- Bien, merci Harry. Mes chers collègues, je peux vous assurer que le professeur Trelawney vient de nous créer une nouvelle prophétie.

En disant cela Dumbledore confirma les doutes de l'assemblé.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas… Cela voudrait dire qu'à peine vous-savez-qui mort, il faudrait tuer quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir avoir la paix. Lança Snape.

- J'ai bien peur que si, mon cher Severus. Répondit Dumbledore. Mais cela n'est pas le pire car si la prophétie est juste et je le pense, cela voudrait dire que Harry devra affronter l'Ordre du Phénix Noir et trouver son héritier pour pouvoir sauver l'humanité toute entière, sorciers et moldus ensemble_._

- Comment ça moi ? Questionna Harry.

- Et bien, je pense que l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est autre que toi Harry puisque tu es le seul membre de l'Ordre encore vivant assez puissant pour vaincre l'Ordre du Phénix Noir. Dit calmement le directeur.

- Mais je ne suis pas le seul membre de l'Ordre encore vivant. Il y a Ron, Hermione (les deux concernés frémirent en entendant leur nom), Lupin, les professeurs Snape et McGonagall, Malefoy et même vous Professeur. Cria Harry.

- Je le sais Harry mais toujours est-il que c'est en te touchant que Sybille a fait sa prophétie par conséquent cela veut dire que tu es l'un des deux protagonistes. Conclut Albus.

Harry était dépité. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'il avait réussi à réaliser la prophétie de Trelawney en tuant Voldemort et voilà que celle-ci en refaisait une autre le concernant. Il y avait de quoi se suicider.

- Excusez-moi Professeur mais pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix Noir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger. J'allais justement y venir car Harry a le droit de savoir contre qui il va devoir se battre cette année. Donc, je vous demanderai la plus grande attention. Dit Dumbledore.

Sur ce, le directeur de Poudlard commença à parler de ce mystérieux ordre.

- Tout a commencé, il y a à peu près mille ans bien avant que Poudlard ne soit fondé. L'histoire veut qu'un sorcier du nom de Chaos et qui était Lord ait fondé l'Ordre du Phénix Noir dans le but de réduire l'humanité en esclavage. Mais celui-ci dût se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour lutter contre les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard réunis car il mourut lors d'un combat contre ceux-ci tout en insufflant sa haine du monde à ses descendants. On dit aussi qu'avant de mourir Lord Chaos prédit aux membres de l'Ordre qu'un héritier, autrement dit un de ses descendants, serait assez puissant pour vaincre la magie des quatre plus grands sorciers c'est à dire Salazar Serpentard, Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle et faire régner l'Ordre du Phénix Noir sur l'humanité toute entière. Malheureusement, le Ministère de la Magie de l'époque crut bon d'oublier cette prédiction et laissa cet Ordre tranquille ainsi que les descendants de Lord Chaos qui, comme le veut la tradition, deviennent tour à tour le nouveau maître de l'Ordre une fois leur majorité acquise c'est à dire dix-sept ans. Par conséquent depuis ce jour, l'Ordre attend la venue de cet héritier et vit dans l'ombre bien que beaucoup d'attentat allant à l'encontre des sorciers et des moldus soient signés de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir. Et comme vous vous en doutez, personne ne sait quelle est la descendance de Chaos puisque le Ministère n'a pas jugé bon de suivre cette lignée. Je pense que maintenant vous savez ce que j'attends de vous. Expliqua Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez que nous retrouvions la trace de cet Ordre ainsi que son héritier. Demanda Lupin.

- C'est exact, mon cher Remus car j'ai toutes les raisonsde penser que l'héritier dont parle la prophétie de Sybille est le même que celui dont parlait Lord Chaos.

- Donc en clair, je vais devoir unir mes pouvoirs au plus puissant des sorciers pour vaincre cet Ordre maléfique. Conclut Harry qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la révélation de Dumbledore à son sujet.

- Oui, Harry c'est ce que je pense mais jure moi que tu n'essaieras pas avec tes amis de trouver cet Ordre pendant ton année scolaire.

- Nous vous le promettons Professeur. Dire les trois amis en cœur.

- Bon maintenant, il se fait tard. Alors bonne nuit. Dit Albus.

Une fois tous les invités partis, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir enfin se reposer et essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit. _Ma septième année à Poudlard commence bien, pensa-t-il._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il faisait un temps superbe en cette fin d'août. C'était le moment idéal pour s'amuser du moins pour des personnes normales car pour ces deux jeunes filles c'était le moment de penser à la rentrée.

- Isis, tu n'aurais pas vu ma robe couleur saphir ? Demanda Hana.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Répondit Isis énervée car cela faisait la dixième fois qu'Hana l'appelait pour lui demander un renseignement sur ses affaires. Et je peux savoir à quoi ça va te servir car je te signale qu'on ne part pas en vacances mais au collège Poudlard.

- Bien, je pensais que même si nous allions à Poudlard, nous pourrions porter des affaires plus souples et moins austères que ces uniformes.

- Non, c'est une école pas un hôtel. Donc tu prends des affaires mais pas une garde robe digne d'un mannequin et dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste plus que six heures et tu n'as toujours pas fait ta valise.

A ce moment précis un hibou atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Isis prit l'enveloppe que tenait le hibou et partit s'asseoir pour la lire.

- Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda Hana.

- C'est une lettre de Poudlard.

Isis l'ouvrit et découvrit une lettre ainsi que deux billets joints à cette lettre.

- Ah ! ! ! Le directeur a enfin daigné nous envoyer les billets du Poudlard Express qui nous emmènera à Poudlard. Le train qui nous emmène part le 1 Septembre à 11h00 c'est à dire dans trois jours à la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Et tu n'es toujours pas prête pour qu'on puisse partir en direction de Londres pour prendre le train. Je te signale qu'on a un trajet de deux jours à faire en prenant un moyen de locomotion moldu pour aller à Londres. Donc dépêche-toi.

Puis Isis se mit à lire la lettre.

Chères Mesdemoiselles,

Nous avons bien reçu vos demandes d'inscription à Poudlard en septième année suite à un déménagement de votre famille. ( Ouf il a réussi à croire mon histoire de déménagement de nos deux familles respectives ). _Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard, grâce aux dossiers que vous avez remplis. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

La rentrée étant fixée au 2 Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 1 Septembre au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chères Mesdemoiselles Magyar et Lowenor, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice Adjointe

Une fois la lecture de la lettre finie, Isis écrivit sa réponse sur une feuille et envoya un hibou la porter à Poudlard.

- Isis, tu m'avais bien dit que tout était réglé avec Poudlard. Alors pourquoi ce hibou vient seulement de nous envoyer les billets et la liste des fournitures ? Questionna Hana.

- Oui, tout était réglé mais il fallait confirmer de l'inscription.

- Et comment connaissais-tu la liste des fournitures avant que celle-ci n'arrive ?

- Parce que je me suis renseignée avant auprès de personnes qui avaient déjà fait leur septième année à Poudlard. _Espérons qu'elle va me croire ._ Tu es prête maintenant ?

- Oui, je viens de finir à l'instant.

- Bien. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rendre à Londres pour prendre le train.

Une fois dehors, Isis et Hana chargèrent le taxi qu'elles avaient appelé et partir en direction de Londres. Deux jours plus tard, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à destination.

- Hana, dépêche-toi. Le train part dans deux heures. Cria Isis

- Ca va, j'arrive pas la peine de crier. Dit Hana quand soudain. **ISIS, ATTENTION !**

Isis venait de percuter un jeune homme dans sa course précipitée pour prendre le train.

- Excusez-moi. J'étais tellement pressée que je ne vous ai pas vu. S'excusa Isis.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute aussi car tout comme vous, je courais pour attraper mon train. Et pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais à voir vos bagages, je crois que nous prenons le même. Dit le jeune homme.

- Isis, Isis, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une Hana affolée.

- Oui, Hana. Je vais très bien. Répondit Isis, détournant le regard pour revenir à la remarque du jeune homme. Et vous pensez que nous allons où comme ça s'il vous plait ?

- Et bien, je pense que vous allez à Poudlard tout comme moi. Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer le chemin.

Avant qu'Isis n'ait le temps de protester, Hana acceptait la proposition. Ce qui eu le dont d'énerver encore plus notre amie. Mais malgré son antipathie envers le jeune homme celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de le détailler pendant qu'Hana lui parlait. C'était un jeune homme qui devait mesurer dans les 1m80 et était très mince. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux vert émeraude. Sa peau était halée et on voyait à travers ses vêtements qu'il avait une fine musculature qui lui allait comme un gant. Isis finissait de le détailler quand elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix du jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi de me montrer indiscret mais je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Dit le jeune homme. Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? Le Harry Potter qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort ? S'exclama Hana sur un ton enthousiaste qui eu pour effet de surprendre Harry. _" Ca alors, c'est la première fois que je rencontre des personnes qui n'ont pas peur de prononcer ce nom " pensa Harry._

- Hana, tu ne peux pas réfléchir deux minutes_._ Tu en connais beaucoup des Harry Potter, toi ? Lança Isis.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Bon moi c'est Hana Lowenor et elle c'est Isis Magyar.

- Hana, tu viens.

Isis n'avait pas attendu Hana pour monter dans le train et prendre place dans l'un des compartiments.

- Bon, je dois te laisser où elle va me tuer. A plus tard peut être.

- Oui, à plus.

Pendant qu'Hana rejoignait son amie, Harry lui montait dans le train à la recherche de ses amis Ron et Hermione. C'est à ce moment que le train partit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà le second chapitre. Bonne lecture et une petite review s'il vous plait.

Vela.


	3. Chapitre 2

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Thaelia : Merci pour ta review. Non, tu ne peux pas participer aux concours car tu connais leur identité avant tout le monde. Donc laisse les autres essayés de trouver qui sont Hana et Isis.

****

Dr Gribouille : Merci pour ta review. Mais bien sur que ses deux jeunes filles sont sympathiques. Sachez que Snape apparaît dans le prochain chapitre. Avec toujours sa même arrogance et ce charisme impénétrable. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Snape ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Lilouthephoenix : Merci pour ta review. Voici donc la suite. Merci de bien vouloir répondre à ma question : a ton avis qui sont nos deux jeunes amies Hana et Isis ?

Pour information les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des gens et les phrases en italiques et gras sont les conversations télépathiques de nos deux jeunes filles.

****

Chapitre 2 :

Harry continuait à chercher ses amis à travers le train lorsqu'il les trouva enfin dans un compartiment en train de s'embrasser.

- Hum, hum… Fit-il en faisant semblant de tousser.

- Oh ! ! Harry, nous ne t'avions pas entendu entrer sinon nous aurions arrêté ce que nous faisions.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, Hermione. Vous avez attendu trois ans avant de vous déclarer c'est donc normal que vous rattrapiez le temps perdu. Dit-il.

- Au fait Harry est ce que ça va ? Demanda Ron.

- Si tu me demandes si la rentrée scolaire me plait et bien la réponse est oui mais si c'est en rapport avec la prophétie alors là non ça ne va pas. Car au cours de l'année_,_ Dumbledore est venu me voir pour me dire que l'Ordre du Phénix Noir ne se cachait plus mais agissait ouvertement preuve que l'héritier tant attendu est arrivé. Dit Harry.

- Harry sache que j'ai mené une petite enquête de mon coté et j'ai appris que l'Ordre avait vécu pendant des années en Roumanie. Répondit Hermione.

- Si nous parlions d'autre chose, s'il vous plait. Demanda-t-il.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Intervint Ron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps dans un autre compartiment.

- Hana, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de lui dire nos noms et de prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans la moindre retenue. Demanda Isis.

- Je voulais me montrer aimable avec lui. Puis c'etait Harry Potter, ce nom il a du l'entendre tous les jours de sa vie.

- Justement non. Parce que les sorciers ne prononcent jamais son nom car ils en ont trop peur. Alors ils l'appelaient : Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, Vous savez qui ou Tu sais qui, etc.….

- Oh ! ! ! Je ne savais pas.

Isis regarda son amie et secoua la tête en signe de fatalité.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fais passer pour plus idiote que tu ne l'es ? Demanda Isis .

- Je ne le fais pas exprès ! C'est naturel chez moi.

- Tu mens. Tu fais cela pour attirer l'attention sur toi et la détourner de moi. Tu joues ton rôle de protectrice à la perfection.

- Non ne me dis pas que tu as osé me faire ça à moi ?

- Euh enfin non. C'est vois tu…..

Isis cherchait une excuse mais n'en trouvait pas.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais osé utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi.Si tu m'avais demandé la vraie raison peut être que je te l'aurais dit. Bon maintenant que tu sais pour moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu te caches derrière ce masque de froideur. Car je te connais Isis et je sais que tu es toujours prête à aider autrui et à rendre service. Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour que les gens ne s'attachent pas à moi. Vois tu s'ils s'attachent à moi, je sais qu'ils vont souffrir après à cause de qui je suis.

- Oui, mais ton cœur, lui, te dit le contraire. N'est ce pas ?

- Oh, Hana ! Tu as osé toi aussi !

- Comme ça, nous sommes quittes.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le compartiment mais Hana commença à le rompre tout en prenant son Kneazle sur elle.

- Alors comme ça, il te plait bien le Héros de l'humanité.

- Hana, mes sentiments ne te regardent pas et puis ce que tu dis….

Isis n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hana se précipitait dehors pour essayer de rattraper son animal qui courait maintenant dans le couloir du train.

C'est pas vrai… voilà qu'on va être obligées de courir après son animal. Bonjour, la discrétion. pensa Isis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps un jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix l'en détourna.

- Harry, tu entends quand on te parle ? Ca va faire une demi-heure qu'on essaye de te parler, Hermione et moi.

- Excuse-moi, Ron. Je pensais à ma rencontre de ce matin.

- Nous pouvons savoir quel est le nom de cette rencontre, Harry ? Questionna Hermione.

- Pourquoi imagines tu tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'une fille ? Dit il.

- Parce que tu as le regard qui pétille quand tu penses à elle. Alors cette description ça vient ?

- D'accord. Tout d'abord, elles étaient deux et l'une d'entre elles m'a bousculé sur le quai de la gare avant d'emprunter la voie 9 ¾ . L'autre quant à elle a discuté avec moi pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait les cheveux blonds ondulés avec des reflets argent et ils étaient mi-longs. Ses yeux etaient couleur saphir avec des reflets argentés autour de ses iris. Sa peau etait très claire presque blanche et elle avait des formes comme il faut. _" Mais ça ne valait pas l'autre " pensa Harry_. Elle devait mesurer dans les 1m68.

- Bon tu es bien gentil de nous décrire son amie mais je pense que c'est l'autre fille qui t'a tapé dans l'œil. Dit Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton regard ne s'est pas illuminé quand tu as parlé d'elle.

- D'accord. Donc son amie, qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole de tout le trajet sauf quand on s'est bousculé, était grande dans les 1m70 et avait un corps parfait. Ses cheveux etaient aussi pur et blanc que la robe d'une licorne et bien qu'elle les ait attachés, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient très longs. Ses yeux etaient couleur améthyste _" avec un petit détail autour mais j'aimerais savoir ce que s'est avant d'en parler "_. Sa peau était ni trop claire ni trop sombre, on aurait dit qu'elle était couleur soleil.

- Eh Harry, revient avec nous s'il te plait. Dit Ron.

- Euh, oui.

- Nous pouvons connaître le nom de ces filles ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un chat gris avec des rayures noires sautait sur ses genoux tout en regardant Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. A ce moment précis deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment.

- Katan, veux-tu bien venir ici tout de suite s'il te plait !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va t'écouter ma chère Hana. Lança la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière elle.

C'est à ce moment, qu'elle remarqua sur qui s'était installé Katan. _Oh non pas lui, mon dieu pensa Isis._

- Oh ! ! ! Isis, regarde. Katan s'est assis sur les genoux de Harry. Quelle coïncidence ?

****

- Hana, ferme la ou je te tue

- § Oh ça va si on ne peut plus rigoler mais je trouve la situation comique §

- C'est ton chat Hana. Demanda Harry mettant un terme à la discussion télépathique de nos deux amies.

- Oui, il s'est enfui du compartiment et on lui court après depuis maintenant une heure.

- Hum, hum. Fit Ron un peu gêné de ne pas avoir été présenté.

- Pardon. Hana, je te présente Ron et Hermione, mes amis.

- Enchanté. Et la jeune fille derrière qui boude c'est mon amie Isis.

- Bonjour. Dit Isis. Tiens tu as un chat toi aussi ? En remarquant Pattenrond assis près d'Hermione. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton Kneazle est venu ici.

- Un Kneazle ? ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Répondit Hana. Il s'appelle Katan et toi.

- Moi, c'est un chat et il s'appelle Pattenrond.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec nous si vous voulez. Proposa Harry.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit Hana en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Isis par-dessus son épaule laquelle lui répondit par un regard noir.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent en face de Ron et Hermione et à côté de Harry.

- Alors comme ça c'est un Kneazle que tu as et pas un chat ? Demanda Hermione

- Oui mais comme tu peux le voir, il ressemble beaucoup à un chat. Dit Hana.

- Pardonne-moi d'être indiscret mais à quoi te sers ton Kneazle ? Demanda Ron.

- Ron, tu n'écoutes pas en cours. Un Kneazle est capable de prévenir son propriétaire quand une personne est mal intentionnée. Répondit Hermione.

- Et ça marche ? Questionna Harry.

- Non. Répondit Isis. Hana regarda son amie sans comprendre. C'est vrai, à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche de moi ton animal se met à grogner comme s'il y avait du danger alors permet moi de douter de ses capacités.

- C'est parce que ces personnes en veulent à ton argent donc il te prévient du danger. Par conséquent mon Katan est authentique et fiable. Dit Hana.

- Au fait Isis, j'ai remarqué que tu avais une cage tout à l'heure bien que tu ais mis un rideau autour, je pense que tu possède un hibou non ? Demanda Harry

- Heu, oui. Répondit une Isis un peu gênée.

- Alors c'est vous les fameuses jeunes filles que Harry a rencontrées avant de monter dans le train. Dit Ron.

- Oui. Répondirent Hana et Isis en cœur.

- Excusez-moi de me montrer indiscrète mais je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard avant cette année. Puis je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tout simplement parce qu'avant nous vivions en Roumanie mais nos familles respectives ont du déménager à cause de leur mutation en Angleterre pour leur travail. Et donc nos parents nous ont inscrites à Poudlard pour finir nos études. Répondit Isis.

- Vous serez en quelle année ? Interrogea Miss Granger.

- Nous serons en septième année. Répondit Isis.

- Génial comme nous. Espérons nous retrouver dans la même maison. Dit Ron.

- Pardon ? Dit Hana incrédule.

- C'est vrai vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de Poudlard. Dit Hermione. En fait, il existe quatre maisons à Poudlard qui correspondent chacune à un de ses fondateurs. Il y a Poufsouffle où on envoie les élèves qui n'ont pas été choisis par les autres maisons, puis Serdaigle où on envoie les élèves ayant de grande capacité intellectuelle. Ensuite Griffondor où on envoie les élèves les plus courageux et enfin Serpentard où on envoie les élèves qui ont un penchant pour la magie noire. A votre avis où irez vous ?

- Très bonne question ma chère car vu mon ascendance, je risque de rester bloquer entre Serpentard et Griffondor Pensa Isis**.**

- Nous nous sommes à Griffondor. Dit Harry. Espérons qu'on se retrouvera dans la même maison.

- Oui, espérons le Harry. Répondit Hana.

Le voyage continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Une fois arrivés, nos amis durent se séparer. Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent rejoindre les autres septièmes années pendant que Isis et Hana allèrent rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui les attendaient.

Quand Isis et Hana eurent rejoint le professeur, celle-ci leur fit signe de la suivre. Elles en profitèrent pour parler télépathiquement.

****

- § Isis, tu m'as épaté avec ton histoire de déménagement §

- Tu sais ce n'etait rien puisque je me suis inspirée de notre propre vie.

- § Ah ! Et comment ? §

- Je te signale que nos grands-parents ont fui la Roumanie pour venir s'installer en Angleterre. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment menti. Au fait, il faudra éviter de parler de l'Ordre.

- § Et pourquoi ? §

- Dans les trains, j'ai écouté les pensées de Hermione et de Ron. Ils parlaient tous les deux de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir mais pas en des termes élogieux.

- § Et pour Harry ? §

- Je n'ai pas réussi à lire ses pensées. Son esprit était fermé. Cela m'intrigue.

- § Peut être qu'il maîtrise l'occlumancie ? §

- Même si c'est le cas, cela n'explique pas pourquoi son esprit m'était entièrement fermé. Malgré l'occlumancie, je devrais être capable de lire un peu ses pensées. Arrêtons notre discussion ici car nous sommes arrivées.

- § D'accord §

Pendant ce temps dans une des voitures emmenant les septièmes années à Poudlard, trois amis discutaient de leur rencontre.

- Harry, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Ce sont de vrais anges. Dit Ron. Aie, Hermione mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Celle-ci venait d'envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, Ron. Répondit Harry.

- Mais il n'y a pas de soucis à te faire, je t'aime comme un fou et puis Harry est amoureux d'Isis.

Dit celui-ci. Au fait Harry, tu as remarqué les marques d'Isis autour de ses yeux ?

- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je préfère attendre avant de lui demander.

- C'est peut être une façon de se maquiller. Répondit Hermione.

- Oui, tu as peut être raison. Dit Harry. Nous arrivons.

Les trois amis descendirent et partir rejoindre la grande salle où ils attendraient avec impatience le moment de la répartition d'Isis et d'Hana.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Une petite review s'il vous plait car ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avance.

Vela


	4. Chapitre 3

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Thaele ellia : Merci pour ta review. Voilà notre ténébreux prof de potion fait son apparition. Encore désolé d'avoir fait de la pub dans tes reviews.

****

Dr Gribouille : Merci pour ta review. Je pensais que tu etais en vacance ( enfin d'après Thaele ellia ). Sinon, ton idée au sujet de nos héroïnes est juste mais pas assez approfondi. Voilà pour toi, le fameux chapitre contenant la première apparition de Snape. Donc bonne lecture.

****

Lilouthephoenix : Merci pour ta review. Sache que tu es l'heureuse gagnante de ma question. Tu as réussi à savoir une partie de la vérité au sujet d'Isis et aussi pour Hana bien que son rôle soit plus approfondi en vrai.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

****

Chapitre 3 :

Nos trois amis entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'asseoir à coté de Ginny et de Neville.

- Salut, vous trois. Dit Ginny.

- Salut. Répondirent les trois amis en chœur.

- Chut taisez-vous la répartition va commencer. Interrompit Hermione.

La répartition commença. Cette année une vingtaine d'élèves fut répartie dans les différentes maisons dont six à Serdaigle, cinq à Griffondor et à Pousouffle et quatre à Serpentard. Une fois la répartition finie, le directeur prit la parole.

- Bonjour à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillant à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans l'euphorie.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

- Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu reprendre son poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il avait du abandonner il y a trois ans.

Il y eut des applaudissements tumultueux.

- Quant à la seconde chose, il s'agit d'une répartition de dernière minute du au caractère particulier des nouveaux arrivants. Celles-ci ayant du arrêter leur scolarité dans leur ancien collège pour des raisons d'ordre privé, doivent maintenant poursuivre leur scolarité dans notre cher collège. Sachez d'ores et déjà que ces personnes iront en septième année et partageront le dortoir des filles de septième année de leur maison. Professeur McGonagall, je vous prie.

Le professeur McGonagall prit le choixpeau et commença la nouvelle répartition.

- Magyar, Isis.

A ce nom des murmurent s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards qui furent bientôt arrêtaient par un regard noir lancé par Isis avant que le choixpeau ne lui tombe sur la tête.

" _Je vois que tu as de très grande qualit_ _qui me rappelle une personne que j'ai envoyée à Serpentard il y a de cela soixante ans. Et tout comme cette personne, tu peux être destiné à faire de grande chose. " **Vous voulez que je suive les traces de Lord Voldemort, vous êtes fous. **_" _Intéressant, tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom. Voilà une grande preuve de courage et d'impétuosité. Et bien comme tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard et que je vois que tu es courageuse et intelligente, tu iras à…… "_

- Griffondor ! Prononça le choixpeau alors un tonnèrent d'applaudissement retentit de la table concernée pendant qu'Isis les rejoignait.

- Lowenor, Hana.

Un murmure s'éleva aussitôt de la table des Serpentards tout comme pour Isis. Mais Hana n'en teint pas compte et laissa le choixpeau tomber sur sa tête.

" Je vois que ton devoir est de protéger la personne que je viens d'envoyer à Griffondor au péril de ta vie. Donc cela ne fait aucun doute, tu iras à…… "

- Griffondor ! Prononça le choixpeau alors qu'un nouveau tonnèrent d'applaudissement résonnait dans la salle.

- Bien maintenant que l'essentiel est dit, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Pendant ce temps Hana et Isis étaient assaillies de questions à leur sujet quand Hermione prit la parole.

- Excusez-moi de me montrer indiscrète mais est ce que vous avez un rapport avec les Magyars et les Lowenors qui habitaient en Roumanie jusqu'à la fin du IX siècle ? Demanda celle- ci.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question, Hermione ? Interrogea Isis. La table des Griffondors s'était tu ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la salle qui écoutaient ce que Isis et Hermione avaient dit.

- Et bien parce que d'après ce que j'ai lu. Ces deux familles sont les plus anciennes lignées de sorciers et les plus puissantes tant au niveau magie que fortune. Est ce exact ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Répondit Isis gênée. Mais je ne suis pas fière de mes ancêtres je préfère ne pas en parler si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, nous comprenons. Répondit Harry venant ainsi au secours de Isis.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Une fois arrivées dans le hall, le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Isis et à Hana de la suivre. Les deux jeunes filles la suivirent sans comprendre pourquoi le professeur voulait les voir.

Dans le bureau du professeur, celle-ci leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Bien Mesdemoiselles étant données que vous êtes à Griffondor, je vous prierai d'écouter attentivement ce que j'ai à vous dire puisque je suis votre directrice de maison.

- Oui, professeur, firent Isis et Hana en cœur.

- Tout d'abord sachez qu'il est formellement interdit de se promener la nuit dans Poudlard sous peine de renvoi. Ensuite chacune de vos infractions ou de vos entorses au règlement aura pour effet de faire perdre des points à votre maison.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, l'interrompit Isis, mais pourrions nous savoir quelle est cette idée de points ?

- Bien sur, Mesdemoiselles. Sachez que chaque année est organisée la Coupe des quatre maisons qui récompense la maison ayant accumulé le plus de point au cours de l'année. Cette maison reçoit alors la Coupe des quatre maisons. Pendant l'année, vos actes permettront à votre maison de gagner ou de perdre des points. C'est pourquoi, je vous prierai de suivre le règlement à lettre pour ne pas faire perdre de point à Griffondor. Compris.

- Oui, professeur, répondirent Isis et Hana en chœur.

- Maintenant que vous connaissez la Coupe, je vais vous donner à chacune un règlement de Poudlard pour que vous n'enfreigniez pas les règles ainsi qu'un plan de Poudlard pour ne pas vous perdre.

McGonagall leur remit le règlement et le plan. Les deux jeunes filles allaient partir quand elle les retint.

- Un instant, Mesdemoiselles. Miss Magyar, j'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez un Phénix Noir comme animal de compagnie.

- C'est exact, professeur.

- Sachez que le directeur est d'accord pour que vous l'utilisiez comme messager c'est à dire qu'il vous servira pour le courrier mais il vivra avec vous dans la tour de Griffondor car nous avons peur qu'il ne soit blessé dan la volière avec les hiboux.

- Bien, Madame.

- Quant à vous Miss Lowenor, j'ai entendu dire que c'est un Kneazle que vous possédiez.

- Oui, Madame, répondit Hana.

- Etant donné qu'il ressemble à s'y méprendre à un chat, vous pouvez le garder à condition que sa véritable nature reste secrète.

- Bien entendu, professeur.

- Maintenant vous pouvez disposer et retourner à votre dortoir.

Isis et Hana commençaient à partir quand le professeur McGonagall leur dit :

- Au fait le mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour des Griffondor est _Peruvian Vipertooth._ Au revoir, Mesdemoiselles.

- Au revoir, professeur, répondirent de nouveau en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

Une fois sortit du bureau, Isis et Hana partirent en direction de leur dortoir en courant. A peine eurent-elles tourné au bout du couloir qu'Hana entra en collision avec quelqu'un. La personne ainsi bousculée poussa un grognement pendant que la pauvre Hana tombait par terre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! lança un Snape de mauvaise humeur. Et puis-je savoir ce que font deux élèves dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive ?

- Nous étions avec le professeur McGonagall qui nous expliquait le déroulement d'une année à Poudlard puisque nous sommes nouvelles, répondit Isis tout en aidant Hana à se relever.

- Ah je vois, vous êtes les deux nouvelles septièmes années.

- Oui, c'est cela même professeur, dit Isis.

- Et bien tacher de faire plus attention la prochaine car si jamais je vous reprends en train de courir dans les couloirs, ce sera des points en moins pour Griffondor.

- Comment ? s'exclama Isis. Mais nous avons seulement couru un peu et vous voulez nous enlever des points pour ça ?

- Un problème, Miss Magyar, répondit Snape avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Vous avez de la chance que l'année ne soit pas vraiment commencée, Mesdemoiselles, sinon votre impertinence aurait coûté des points en moins à votre maison. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui, professeur, lança Isis à contre cœur une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

- Professeur, pardonnez mon amie mais le stress lui fait perdre toute notion de réalité, répondit Hana qui essayait de calmer le jeu entre les deux protagonistes.

" Cette fille est d'une naïvet " pensa Snape.

Cette pensée n'échappa pas à Isis qui écoutait grâce à sa télépathie.

Comment ça naïves ? Il va voir si nous sommes aussi naïves que ça. pensa Isis.

- Au revoir, professeur, lança Hana en tirant son amie derrière elle qui fixait toujours le professeur Snape avec une pointe de haine et de défi dans les yeux.

Puis les deux jeunes filles partirent vers leur dortoir Laissant le professeur les regarder disparaître au coin du couloir.

Une fois arrivées devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Isis et Hana prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Lorsqu'elles furent installées dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, elles commencèrent à discuter.

- Enfin arrivées ! j'ai cru que tu allais sauter à la gorge de ce professeur, dit Hana.

- Et tu pensais bien. J'avais une envie folle de lui lancer un sort de magie noire ou de le transformer en cafard, répondit Isis.

- Mais tu es folle ma parole ! Le principal c'est que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Je dois reconnaître que ton idée de venir à Poudlard était bien car au lieu d'être enfermé entre quatre murs que toutes les deux, nous sommes enfermées entre quatre murs avec des milliers de personnes autour de nous.

- Hana, dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous nous sommes enfuies du manoir familial ?

- Parce que tu ne supportais plus la pression qu'il y avait sur tes épaules…

- Entre autres. C'est aussi parce que je n'avais aucune liberté que j'ai décidé de fuir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'était frustrant de se sentir épiée à chaque instant.

- Oh, si je sais puisque j'etais avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Donc tu comprends pourquoi j'avais un besoin pressant de liberté.

- Oui mais tu n'as pas peur que l'Ordre….

- Tais-toi, lui cria Isis en coupant la fin de sa phrase. Tu n'as pas entendu tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que nous ne devions pas en parler.

- Si mais comment veux tu qu'on discute si on ne peut pas en parler ?

- Et bien, nous allons lui donner un surnom.

- Ah ! ! Et lequel ?

- Nous allons prendre le nom de mon Phénix, Furlings, pour en parler.

- D'accord. Donc je disais, tu n'as pas peur que Furlings essaye de nous retrouver.

- Si j'y ai pensé. Je crois même que demain je vais recevoir un courrier de Père me demandant de revenir à la maison sous peine de voir ses fidèles venir à Poudlard pour nous ramener de force.

- Génial. Tu comptais m'avertir quand ? Après l'attaque ou quand on sera de retour au manoir familial ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre puisque je comptais te le dire maintenant. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Parfait. Si tu veux bien m'excuser mais je vais me coucher. Sûr ce, bonne nuit, Isis.

- Bonne nuit, Hana. Répondit Isis qui resta assise devant le feu tout en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

La vie nous réserve bien des surprises. Moi qui pensais mener une vie normale, il a fallu que je reçoive mon héritage cet été. Bien qu'Hana essaye de me convaincre du contraire, je sais que j'ai raison. La preuve c'est que les marques qui attestent de notre héritage sont apparues autour de mes yeux mais ça Hana l'ignore puisque seuls les membres de notre famille sont au courant. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute que Père va essayer de me ramener au manoir le plus vite possible. Mon dieu que vais-je faire. pensa Isis. Bon, il se fait tard je réfléchirai à ce problème plus tard.

Isis se leva et commença à monter les marches la menant au dortoir des filles. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, celle-ci ouvrit la cage et laissa son Phénix Noir s'envolé par la fenêtre.

- Fais attention à toi, Furlings. Et reviens vite, dit Isis à son Phénix. Bon maintenant, on dort car demain une rude journée nous attend.

Isis s'endormit aussitôt installée dans le lit en espérant que le lendemain se passerait bien, car comme dit le proverbe demain est un autre jour.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait. Une petite review s'il vous plait et à bientôt.

Vela.


	5. Chapitre 4

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Thaele ellia : Merci pour ta review. Pardon pour le retard mais cette semaine, je travaille de nuit alors difficile d'écrire et de poster les chapitres. Mais maintenant j'y arrive. Ouf.

****

Lilouthephoenix : Mais tu as raison de dire que tu es la gagnante puisque c'est vrai. Merci pour la review. Sache que ce chapitre va répondre à quelque unes de tes interrogations. En fait, je dévoile un peu du mystère dans chaque chapitre. Donc patience.

****

Sam : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente car tu es une nouvelle reviewveuse. J'attends de toi des critiques si mon histoire n'est pas bien. Le mystère entourant nos deux amies se dissipe de chapitre en chapitre mais leur fardeau s'épaissie. Oh, les pauvres je ne les gâtes vraiment pas.

****

Dr Gribouille : Ta review est bien puisque tu viens de trouver le rapport avec le nom d'Isis. Oui Magyar concerne bien le dragon le plus dangereux dans Harry Potter mais je te rassure Isis n'est pas dangereuse enfin sauf si tu t'attaques aux êtres chers à son cœur. Là tu risque de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Quant à son prénom, Isis, il fait bien sur référence à la déesse égyptienne qui est célèbre pour avoir ressuscité son mari découpé en 14 morceaux par Seth. Mais là pour l'histoire, j'ai trouvé son nom dans la mythologie grecque où il est question d'une déesse de la……. Pas folle je vais pas vous le dire sinon vous connaîtrez le rapport entre Isis et la prophétie alors que c'est dans le chapitre 6 que ça se dévoile.

Bon il est temps de vous laisser lire. Pour les fans de Snape, ce chapitre est pour vous puisque notre cher prof de potion fait une apparition.

****

Chapitre 4 :

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à traverser les rideaux en velours rouge du lit à baldaquin. Mais celui-ci etait vide. En effet, Isis s'etait levée aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et c'est seulement sous la douche qu'elle réussit à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité.

Mon dieu, ne pouvez-vous pas faire disparaître ses visions ? Je sais qu'au début j'etais heureuse de les avoir puisqu'elles m'ont aidé à connaître la liste des fournitures pour Poudlard avant de la recevoir. Mais maintenant, j'aperçois des massacres. Oh mon dieu fait que ça s'arrête. Pensa Isis.

Isis sortit de la douche après une demi-heure passée dessous. Apres avoir enfilé son uniforme, elle descendit dans la salle commune des Griffondors et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour attendre Hana.

Quelque minute plus tard, Isis entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

- Bonjour, Isis. Dirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Salut, repondit-elle. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? Parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir cette nuit.

- C'est normal. Hermione est Préfète en Chef. Répondit Harry.

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle a sa propre chambre, conclua Ron.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Ajouta Isis.

A ce moment, Harry remarqua des cernes autour des yeux de Isis. Il allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand une jeune fille tomba des escaliers pour se retrouver à leurs pieds.

- Hana, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda une Isis affolée.

- Oui, ça va. Enfin presque parce que mon dos me fait souffrir lui. Dit Hana. Attends une minute, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ? Ajouta Isis.

- Super. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon Isis, hurla Hana. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté ton masque de froideur ?

- Disons que certains évènements m'ont fait changer, termina Isis en envoyant un regard en coin en direction d'un jeune homme à coté d'elle.

- Ah ! Je vois... Rajouta Hana.

- Bon si nous allions manger, maintenant. Répondit Ron.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent. Une fois arrivés en bas des escaliers, les quatre amis rencontrèrent un jeune homme blond à l'air arrogant.

- Salut, Potter. Répondit le garçon.

- Salut, Malefoy. Lança Harry qui ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec Malefoy devant Isis.

- **_Alors c'est lui Malefoy dont Père me parle souvent. D'après lui, il ferait une bonne recrue pour l'Ordre. Je le trouve plutôt antipathique Pensa Isis._**

- § Isis, à quoi penses-tu ? §

- Je pensais à Père et à l'Ordre

Isis et Hana furent tirées de leur conversation télépathique par le jeune Malefoy.

- Alors, c'est vous les nouvelles ? siffla Malefoy.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Hana.

- Dis-moi la fille aux cheveux blancs, c'est pour te donner un style les traits près des yeux ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Quand son père se trouve enfermer à Azkaban et qu'on est ruiné, on se la ferme. Siffla Isis. Et sache pour information que ces traits sont les marques de mon héritage. Et que nous, les Magyars, n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part de sorciers inférieurs.

- Répète, ce que tu viens de dire, lança Malefoy.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Et oui, je suis une Magyar. En plus d'être l'héritière de la fortune et du pouvoir de mes ancêtres. Je suis sûre que tu sais de quels ancêtres, je parle mon cher Malefoy ? Questionna Isis.

A ce moment, le visage de Malefoy devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude et de la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Hana, tu viens ! Nous allons déjeuner. Finit Isis

- Oui, j'arrive. Ajouta Hana.

Harry et Ron regardèrent les deux jeunes filles partir avant de réussir à reprendre leurs esprits. Au moment où ils retrouvaient leur lucidité, Malefoy passa à cote d'eux en murmurant à l'oreille de Harry :

- A ta place, Potter, je me méfierai de ses filles. Alors prend garde à toi.

Harry resta un moment s'en rien dire trop ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Et Harry, ça va ? tu as l'air bizarre tout d'un coup. Dit Ron.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est à cause des paroles de Malefoy.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que je devais me méfier d'Isis et Hana. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- En tout cas Isis m'a fait froid dans le dos quand elle a commencé à parler d'une voix aussi froide et détachée. Le pire c'est quand j'ai vu ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine et ils etaient glaciaux comme si aucun sentiment ne l'habitait. Ca fait peur.

- Bon si on allait les rejoindre ? demanda Harry que la discussion commençait à gêner.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent Hana en train d'essayer de réconforter et de calmer Isis.

- Isis, intervint Harry d'une voix timide. Si je peux t'aider….

- Non, ça ira, coupa Isis dont le regard avait gardé un peu de sa froideur.

- Tu peux dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse là bas, intervint Ron.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n'etait pas mon intention mais Malefoy m'a énervé en parlant de mes yeux.

- Tu veux parler de la marque de ton héritage ? questionna un Ron qui venait de se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes. Aie, mais tu es folle Hermione ! Mais comment tu es arrivée l ?

- Je suis arrivée, il y a dix minutes quand même. Mais tu ne m'as pas vu quand tu t'es approché d'Isis et Hana. Et c'est à cause de ton manque de tact que je t'ai frappé, lança Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis je suis sure que tout le monde se demande la signification de ses marques, rajouta Isis.

Celle- ci avait fixé Harry pendant toute sa phrase. Il etait resté silencieux pendant toute la conversation et fit signe à Isis qu'oui.

- Bon, commença-t-elle, tout d'abord, j'ai reçu ces marques le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Au début on a l'impression que c'est du maquillage mais non. Ces traits partent du bout de mon œil pour ensuite se diviser en deux. D'abord, le trait, qui part vers le haut et se recourbe en partant vers mon sourcil à la manière d'une coquille d'escargot, symbolise le ciel ainsi que toutes les créatures volantes. _Symbole de mon appartenance à la lignée de Godric Griffondor. pensa Isis. _Ensuite le trait, qui descend vers le bas et se recourbe en partant vers mes cils comme la coquille d'escargot aussi, symbolise la terre ainsi que les créatures terrestres. _Symbole de mon appartenance à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard. pensa-t-elle. _Mais ces deux traits réunis symbolisent les dragons.

- Les dragons ? ? ? Demanda un Ron incrédule.

- Oui mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Donc les explications sont finies.

- Au fait, on commence avec quel cours ? Demanda une Hana enthousiaste essayant de détourner la conversation d'Isis.

Celle-ci lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Par un cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards, répondit Hermione.

- Oh, non pas ça. pensa une Isis désespérée.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva le courrier. Un jeune homme de Serdaigle qui regardait le courrier arriver s'exclama :

- Oh ! ! Regardez un Phénix Noir.

A ces paroles, Isis se leva et tendit un bras en direction du Phénix. Celui-ci se posa sur son bras.

- Bonjour, Furlings, prononça Isis.

Le Phénix lui répondit en émettant un chant des plus magnifiques. Ce chant réussi à redonner du courage à Isis.

- Merci, Furlings, dit celle-ci.

Isis prit le paquet que tenait son Phénix pendant que celui-ci s'installait sur son épaule. En ouvrant le paquet, Isis reconnut tout de suite le sceau des Magyars sur la lettre posé sur la boite noir qui lui avait été envoyée. Elle pris l'enveloppe et commença à l'ouvrir.

Ma chère fille,

J'ai appris par un de mes fidèles que tu te trouvais à Poudlard en compagnie d'Hana. Sache que j'ai été très déçu de constater ta disparition le 1 Août. Egalement par le fait que tu n'aies envoyé aucun courrier à notre famille depuis ce jour. Tu me déçois. Tu sais que tu es très importante pour nous.

Puisque tu ne daignes toujours pas nous donner de tes nouvelles pour nus expliquer ton départ, j'ai pris l'initiative de venir te rendre visite à Poudlard grâce au portoloin que je t'ai envoyé. Je serai là à 8h00. Prière de le mettre dans un endroit calme et espacé.

Ton cher Père,

Lord Seth Magyar.

Isis demanda l'heure à Hana et se rendit compte que son Père allait arriver dans cinq minutes. Elle prit la boite et se précipita dans le couloir où elle trébucha. Au moment où la boite touchait le sol, un épais nuage de fumée se forma. Isis vit alors une masse sombre s'avancée vers elle pendant que ses amis ainsi que quelques élèves la rejoignaient.

- Bonjour, ma chère fille. Répondit l'homme.

- Bonjour Père, bredouilla une Isis paniquée. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Dit-elle tout en se relevant.

- Comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre, notre famille souhaiterait avoir de tes nouvelles ainsi que celle d'Hana bien évidemment.

- Bonjour, Lord Magyar, dit Hana tout en faisant une révérence.

- Bonjour, Hana. J'espère que ma fille ne t'a pas compliqué la vie.

- Non, Monsieur. Sachez que j'ai veillé sur elle jour et nuit. Ajouta Hana.

- Bien. Répondit Lord Magyar en se tournant vers sa fille.

Mais au moment où il allait lui parler, le directeur arriva.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Tout est de ma faute, Monsieur le directeur.

A ce moment, Dumbledore remarqua l'homme. Il devait avoir dans les quarante-cinq ans et mesurait environ 1m90. Ses cheveux etaient noirs comme l'ébène et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux etaient bleus et ressemblaient au lit d'un lac profond. Sa peau etait d'une blancheur à faire pâlir un fantôme. Le directeur reconnut aussitôt le visiteur pour l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère.

- Lord Magyar, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Questionna celui-ci.

- Je venais prendre des nouvelles de ma fille aînée, mon cher Dumbledore. Repondit-il.

- Je vois. Isis est donc bien votre fille aînée. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, Lord Magyar. J'ai quelques informations à vous transmettre si vous me le permettez. Ajouta le directeur.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur le directeur.

Et les deux hommes partirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, en ayant laissé Lord Magyar avertir sa fille qu'il reviendrait lui parler. Une fois les deux hommes disparus, Harry et ses amis s'approchèrent d'Isis.

- Alors c'est lui ton Père, Isis ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit une Isis perturbée.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Hana.

- Oui, disons que sa venue m'a prise de court et m'a un peu perturbée. **_Oh, Hana, j'ai peur que Père ne veuille nous ramener au manoir de force_**

- § Mais non, Isis. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien faire tant que Dumbledore est là.§

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Mais je pense que je vais quand même passer un sale moment en sa compagnie.

- § T'inquiète, je serais à tes cotés et je te protégerais. J'en ai fait le serment.§

- Merci, Hana

- §De rien Isis§.

- Isis, Hana, vous êtes là, demanda Hermione.

- Euh, oui, répondit Isis.

- Bon. Je crois qu'il est tant d'aller à notre cours de potion si nous ne voulons pas que Snape nous enlève des points. Ajouta Hermione.

- Tu as raison, Herm, Rajouta Ron.

Le groupe s'en alla donc en direction des cachots pour assister à leur premier cours de l'année. A peine furent ils installés que Snape commença à se montrer désagréable. Tout d'abord en humiliant Isis à cause de l'incident de ce matin puis en insultant Hana sur son comportement d'hier c'est à dire sa chute dans le couloir.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à préparer une potion de Veritaserum. Lança Snape.

- Monsieur, n'est ce pas risqué comme potion ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis Miss Granger, rétorqua un Snape des plus furieux. Votre insolence coûtera cinq points à Griffondor. Maintenant voici la liste des ingrédients et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Les élèves commencèrent donc à préparer leur potion pendant que Snape écrivait sur son bureau. Apres une demi-heure de cours, il se leva de son bureau et commença à regarder la potion de ses différents élèves.

- Monsieur Londubat, je croyais avoir dit que la potion devait être translucide or la votre est bleu. Je suis sur que vous avez du mettre deux racines de mandragores dans votre potion. Lança un Snape hors de lui.

- Peut être que si vous expliquiez mieux, ce genre d'erreur n'arriverait pas. Intervint Isis.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demander votre avis Miss Magyar. Faites voir votre potion puisque vous avez l'air si fière.

Snape s'approcha du chaudron d'Isis. Il constata que sa potion etait parfaite ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

- Je constate que votre potion n'est pas tout à faite translucide.

- Mais il est aveugle ma parole, cette potion est parfaite puisque Hana et moi savons la réaliser depuis notre huitième anniversaire. _Pensa Isis._

- Désolé de vous contredire mais cette potion est parfaite, répondit Isis.

- Vous croyez peut être que parce que votre Père est Lord cela vous donne tous les droit ? Ajouta Snape

- Non, je ne crois pas ça. Par contre je sais que vous êtes incompétent et je me demande ce qui pousse Dumbledore à vous garder. Surtout avec un passé comme le vôtre. Siffla Isis.

- Cette fois, vous êtes allée trop loin Miss Magyar. Si jamais vous continuez, ce sera votre renvoi. Rétorqua un Snape hors de lui.

- Si jamais vous faites cela, Père risque de vous le faire payer.

- Puis-je savoir ce que votre Père vient faire dans cette histoire.

- Mais tout cher professeur. A votre avis qui signe votre chèque de salaire à la fin du mois. Lança Isis sur un ton de défi.

- Vous avez gagné Miss Magyar. Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau pour une retenue. Et vous venez de faire perdre cinquante points à Griffondor. Est ce clair ?

- Oui, professeur, dit Isis.

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, fit Snape à sa classe.

Une fois sortis, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hana questionnèrent Isis.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris Isis ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je n'ai pas supporté de le voir se moquer de Neville. Puis il avait insulté Hana au début du cours et ça je n'ai pas apprécié. Répondit Isis.

- Je te comprends, Isis. Rétorqua Harry. Moi aussi je déteste Snape et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais tu aurais pu essayer de te contrôler.

- J'ai dit que j'etais désolé ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Isis, calme-toi. Dit Hana. Je sais que tu es énervée à cause de ton Père. Mais ne nous agresse pas à cause de lui.

- Tu as raison Hana. Désolée, tout le monde.

- Excuses acceptées, Isis. Dit Harry.

Et le groupe partit en direction du prochain cours : défense contre les forces du mal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fin de ce chapitre, la suite bientôt. Une petite review et après vous pourrez quitter ma page.

Vela.


	6. Chapitre 5

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Thaele ellia : Merci pour ta review. Et non Hana ne fera pas exprès de se tromper dans la préparation de sa potion pour aller en retenue avec Snape. Mais sache qu'une retenue avec lui est prévue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

****

Dr Gribouille : Merci pour ta review. Je vois que tu es aussi une fan de mythologie comme moi ça me fait plaisir. Sache que je ne pense pas que tu trouve la référence au nom d'Isis car j'ai déjà eu du mal a trouvé moi-même. Mais tu peux toujours essayer. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

****

Aulandra17 : Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fic. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira d'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour me critiquer s'il le faut.

J'ai une question à vous poser. A votre avis que va t'il arriver à nos deux amies ? Et que pensez vous savoir au sujet d'Isis et d'Hana ? Donnez-moi vos idées et je vous dirai si vous brûler ou pas. Merci de répondre à mes questions.

Sachez aussi que ce chapitre est le dernier que je poste car pendant deux semaines je pars en vacance à l'étranger or comme je ne possède pas d'ordinateur portable, je ne pourrais poster de nouveau chapitre. Donc pendant ce temps faite beaucoup de supposition et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

****

.

****

Chapitre 5 :

Le groupe arriva devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Là, le professeur Lupin les invita à entrer.

- Chers élèves, commença Lupin. Bien que je connaisse la plupart d'entre vous, il y en a certains que je vois pour la première fois. Dit-il en lançant un regard vers les nouvelles venues. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous faire passer un petit test.

A ce moment, l'armoire se trouvant derrière le professeur Lupin se mit à trembler.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, un épouvantard se cache dans cette armoire. J'ai décidé que nous allions commencer par un rappel sur les épouvantards pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Des objections ? questionna-t-il.

- Non, professeur, répondirent en chœur tous les septièmes années de Griffondors.

- Bien, dit Lupin. Maintenant mettez-vous en rang devant l'armoire. Ca va commencer.

Lupin prit sa baguette et fit jaillir des étincelles qui ouvrirent la porte. Alors la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur Snape qui etait la peur de Neville.

Celui-ci pensa à sa grand-mère et Snape se trouva affabuler d'une robe verte avec un chapeau possédant des corbeaux quand il prononça :

- Riddikulus ! !

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Ron. Celui-ci dut faire fasse à une araignée géante qui perdit ses pattes quand Ron prononça le sort.

Puis vint le tour d'Hermione dont la plus grande peur est qu'un livre géant la dévore. Celle-ci prononça le sort et le livre se retrouva affabuler d'une muselière.

Apres Hermione, d'autres élèves se succédèrent. L'épouvatard prit la forme d'un serpent, d'une momie, d'un œil géant et d'une main ensanglantée avant d'arriver sur Harry. A ce moment, il prit la forme d'un détraqueur. Harry fit donc surgir un patronus avant de dire Riddikulus.

L'épouvantard dévia donc vers Hana. Là on vit que la plus grande peur d'Hana etait Lord Magyar en personne. Le Père d'Isis se retrouva bientôt affabuler d'une robe rose bouffante et Hana prononça le sort.

Alors celui-ci partit vers sa dernière victime qui n'etait autre qu'Isis. Il prit la forme d'une jeune fille au regard noir qui arrivait à vous glacer le sang et dépourvu de sentiments. Là, les élèves comprirent qu'Isis avait peur d'elle-même ou plutôt de son coté sombre. Isis enferma sa peur dans une sphère qui fit apparaître de la peur dans les yeux de l'épouventard, alors seulement elle prononça le sort :

- Riddikulus ! !

- Très bien, dit le professeur Lupin avant d'enfermer de nouveau l'épouvantard dans l'armoire. Je constate que beaucoup d'élèves possèdent des peurs qui font preuve d'une grande sagesse. Termina-t-il en regardant Harry, Isis et Hana. Bon, je crois que la fin du cours à sonner. Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt.

- Au revoir, professeur, prononcèrent les élèves en chœur.

Les élèves sortirent et partirent en direction de la grande salle.

- Harry, je ne savais pas que ta plus grande peur etait les détraqueurs, demanda Hana.

- Et si. Le grand Harry Potter a peur des détraqueurs.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte car cela prouve que tu possèdes une grande sagesse. Puisque tu as peur de la peur elle-même. Ajouta Isis.

- Merci, Isis. Remercia Harry. Dis-moi, je n'ai pas compris ta peur.

- Euh, en faite ma plus grande peur c'est de devenir une personne dénuée de sentiments. Comme Voldemort en quelque sorte. Répondit Isis.

Au moment où Isis avait prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, Ron et Hermione avaient frissonné.

- Toi, Ron, tu as peur des araignées. Remarqua une Hana essayant de cacher son rire.

- Tu peux parler ! Toi, tu as peur du père d'Isis. Lança-t-il.

- Eh ! C'est qu'il est très impressionnant son père... Rétorqua Hana.

Les cinq jeunes gens continuèrent à parler et à rigoler tout le long du trajet quand un toussotement dans leur dos se fit entendre. Là, ils se retournèrent et virent que le père d'Isis se tenait derrière eux.

- Bonjour, ma chère fille.

- Bonjour, Père. Laissez-moi, vous présenter mes amis : Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, répéta le père d'Isis avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Le sauveur de l'humanité... Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi, de même Lord Magyar, répondit Harry tout en s'inclinant.

- Bien. Isis, Hana, veuillez me suivre. Le directeur de Poudlard nous a octroyé une salle de classe pour prouver discuter calmement. Intervint Lord Magyar.

- A plus, les amis, lança Isis avant de suivre son père, accompagné d'Hana.

Une fois arriver dans la salle, Lord Magyar insonorisa la salle et ferma la porte avec un sortilège de magie noire.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais connaître, ma chère fille, les raisons de ton départ.

- Les raisons de mon départ ? ? Répondit Isis sur le ton de la provocation. Peut être que le fait d'être surveillée tout le temps et d'être enfermée au manoir depuis ma naissance, a contribué à mon évasion.

- Comment oses-tu insinuer que notre famille te retenait prisonnière ? Alors que tu es notre bien le plus précieux !

- Vous avez parfaitement raison père. Pour vous je ne suis qu'un simple pion. La pièce principale du jeu, peut-être, mais un simple pion quand même. Et ne dites pas le contraire. Je sais très bien que je suis votre seule descendante à pouvoir activer le sceau de Danzaltar.

Lord Magyar regarda sa fille avec une expression de peur dans les yeux.

- Eh, oui, Père. Je suis au courant pour mes sœurs. Je sais parfaitement que Circé et Aglaé sont incapable d'activées le sceau. Parce qu'elle n'ont pas assez de pouvoir pour le faire. Par conséquent, vous avez besoin de moi à tout prix.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Nous t'aimons et si nous voulons que tu reviennes c'est parce que tu nous manques.

- Vous mentez ! hurla Isis. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert Père. Si vous voulez que je revienne c'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour appuyer votre suprématie. Puisque je suis l'héritier tant attendu par l'Ordre. Celui dont parle la prédiction de Lord Chaos. Alors ne niez pas Père !

- Je constate que je ne peux mentir à la chair de ma chair... Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour contrôler encore plus l'Ordre mais sache que tu me manques beaucoup. Tu as toujours été ma préférée, ma douce Isis. Jamais tes sœurs n'arriveront à te remplacer. Je t'en prie, reviens mon ange. Implora Lord Magyar.

- Jamais Père ! Bien que vos paroles soient sincères, vous les dites un peu tard. Jamais elles ne pourront effacer le mal que vous m'avez fait. Je suis désolée.

- Bien. Je constate que tu as choisi ton destin. Sache que dorénavant nous sommes ennemis et que je ferai tout pour te ramener au manoir pour accomplir le rituel.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- J'ai remarqué que tu as choisi tes amis en fonction de ta décision. En prenant Harry Potter comme ami, tu me défies. Car tu sais que ce garçon est un obstacle à notre réussite. L'Ordre fera tout pour vous éliminer.

- Nous serons prêts Père. Et ce jour là, l'Ordre périra. Conclut Isis

- Hana, puis-je connaître ta décision, demanda le père d'Isis.

- Vous savez que mon rôle est de protéger Isis au péril de ma vie. Donc ma place est à ses cotés.

- Tu peux abandonner ce rôle si tu le désires. Rajouta Magyar.

- Non, Monsieur. Isis est ma meilleure amie. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai car elle n'aurait jamais l'idée de le faire. Termina Hana.

- Tes parents vont être très attristés d'apprendre ton choix. Répondit Lord Magyar.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier de parents des gens qui vous enferment pendant un an dans un cachot pour pouvoir perfectionner votre magie. Finit Hana. Sur ce, adieu Lord Magyar.

Et Hana sortit de la salle après qu'Isis ait réussi à briser le sort de son Père.

- Isis, attends ! Sache que je pourrais te forcer à me rejoindre. Intervint son Père.

- Je sais mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore accepte l'utilisation d'un sort impardonnable dans son établissement. Adieu, Père. Termina Isis.

- Adieu, ma fille et ma nièce. Répondit Lord Magyar alors que ses derniers mots se perdaient dans le vide de la classe.

Isis et Hana etaient presque arriver à la grande salle quand elles entendirent Harry, Ron et Hermione parler à voix basse en se dirigeant vers elles. Elles se cachèrent derrière la statue devant laquelle le trio venait de s'arrêter et écoutèrent leur conversation.

- Harry, tu as lu le dernier article de la Gazette du Sorcier, questionna Hermione.

- Oui, repondit-il. Cela me fait peur de savoir que je vais devoir unir mes pouvoirs à l'Héritier d'un Ordre qui ose massacrer des villes entières seulement pour le plaisir.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut modifier une prophétie, Harry. Rajouta Hermione.

- Mais il peut décider de ne pas la réaliser, Mione. Intervint Ron.

- Si je suis obligé Ron. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir si je laisse l'Ordre du Phénix Noir asservir l'humanité.

****

- §Isis, tu as entendu. Il parle de l'Ordre et de l'Héritier. §

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Je comprends aussi que Harry est obligé d'unir ces pouvoirs magiques aux miens s'il veut vaincre. Hana, il faut que je trouve cette prophétie pour savoir ce qu'elle contient.

- §Et on fait comment pour l'avoir. §

- Je vais sonder leur esprit pour savoir qui la connaît. Et connaître la personne qui l'a mémorisée en entier.

- §Isis, tu es là ? §

- Oui, Hana. J'etais en train de lire leur esprit. La personne que je dois voir est Dumbledore. Il connaît la prophétie.

- §Comment tu vas l'avoir cette prophétie ? ?§

- Je sonderai l'esprit de Dumbledore quand je me trouverai avec lui dans son bureau. Il faudra qu'on soit seuls bien évidemment.

- § Comment vas-tu te rendre à son bureau ? §

- Je trouverai bien un prétexte, Hana. Stop arrêtons notre discussion là, ils s'en vont.

- Harry, il serait peut être temps de se rendre à la grande salle, Isis et Hana doivent nous attendre. Ajouta Hermione.

- Tu as raison, allons y. Répondit Harry.

Et le trio partit en direction de la grande salle. Alors nos deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur cachette et partirent aussi en direction de la grande salle. Une fois arrivées, Isis et Hana allèrent s'asseoir aux cotés de Harry.

- Salut, tout le monde, ça va ? Lança une Hana rayonnante.

- Oui, ça va, répondit Ron. Et vous ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle.

- Au fait Isis, ça a été ton entretien avec ton Père ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, Harry. Bien que je sois chassée du Manoir Familial. Dit Isis.

- Et pourquoi ? questionna Ron.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler si ça ne te dérange pas. Répondit-elle.

- Pas de problème. Termina Harry.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la prochaine heure de cours qui etait Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Une fois arrivés en cours, Isis remarqua que le professeur n'etait autre que le demi-geant qu'elles avaient aperçu à la rentrée.

- Bonjour, les enfants, prononça Hagrid.

- Bonjour, professeur, dirent tous les élèves en chœur, excepté les Serpentards.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Griffons. Dit Hagrid.

- Eh, bien voilà un professeur qui n'a pas peur de nous montrer de créatures dangereuses. Il me plait ce professeur. Au moins ses cours seront intéressants. Pensa Isis.

- N'ayez pas peur. Bien qu'impressionnant le Griffon n'est pas dangereux. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est en général un Griffon ? Questionna Hagrid. Oui, Hermione.

- Un Griffon est un animal qui à la tête et les pattes antérieures d'un aigle géant mais le corps et les pattes arrière d'un lion. Il vit généralement en Grèce et sert à garder des trésors.

- Bien, cinq point pour Griffondor, Hermione. Maintenant reculez un peu, je vais le faire venir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hagrid revint avec un spécimen superbe de Griffon.

- Je vous présente Luffy. Dites-moi si un élève aurait envie de le caresser ?

Tous les élèves reculèrent à l'exception d'Isis.

- Bien, tu t'appelles Isis je crois ?

- C'est exact. Répondit-elle.

- Approche. Tu vas d'abord t'incliner. A ce moment, Luffy va s'approcher pour sentir ton odeur et voir si tu n'es pas un danger pour lui. S'il estime que non, il te permettra de le toucher. Compris ?

- Compris ! Dit Isis.

Isis s'approcha et commença à s'incliner. Alors Luffy s'avança et commença à sentir l'odeur d'Isis. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le griffon fit un geste qui surprit tous les élèves et même Hagrid, il s'inclina devant elle. Alors, Isis se releva et caressa Luffy qui se redressa instantanément. Puis elle monta sur son dos et s'envola dans les airs avec lui. Dix minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent tous les deux et se saluèrent avant de se quitter.

- Eh bien Isis, tu m'impressionnes ! Lança Hagrid. Bon le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Les élèves partirent. Mais le groupe des cinq amis resta pour parler avec Hagrid.

- Hagrid ! S'écria Harry.

- Salut, Harry. Ron, Hermione.

- Bonjour, Hagrid. Répondirent Ron et Hermione.

- Laissez moi vous présenter Hana et Isis nos nouvelles amies, ajouta Harry.

- Bonjour, Hagrid. Dirent-elle en chœur.

- Bonjour. Isis tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Hagrid.

- A mon avis, il a dut sentir l'odeur de Farar sur moi. Il a donc eu peur. C'est pour ça qu'il sait incliner. Dit Isis.

- Farar, qui est-ce ? demanda Ron

- Mon Magyar à pointes qui est aussi mon animal protecteur.

- Ton Magyar à pointes ? ? ? Crièrent le trio en même temps.

- Oui, mon nom de famille n'est pas Magyar pour rien. En fait mon Ancêtre a fait un pacte avec un Magyar à pointes, il y a 500 ans. Il promit au dragon que tous ses descendants seraient protégés s'il protégeait notre lignée. Le dragon accepta. Depuis chaque aîné de la famille Magyar reçoit un Magyar à pointes comme animal protecteur à sa naissance. En plus, je dois m'assurer que tous les dragons sont en sécurité.

- Tous, mais tu viens de dire que seul les Magyar etaient protégés par ta famille ? Remarqua Hermione.

- C'est à ce moment que mon Héritage entre en jeu. Cet héritage me vient d'un autre Ancêtre qui etait capable de protéger et de commander à tous les dragons. Ces marques symbolisent donc mon pouvoir sur les dragons. Si un dragon aperçoit mes marques, il ne m'attaquera pas puisque son devoir est de me protéger.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si fier de ton héritage. Répondit Harry.

- C'est vrai tu possèdes un dragon ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Oui, Hagrid. Puisque vous avez l'air d'adorer les dragons, je vous invite à venir le voir pendant les vacances de Noël à mon manoir.

- C'est vrai ? Articula Hagrid avec peine.

- Oui, je ne mens pas. Répondit Isis.

- YOUPIIIIE !!! Cria Hagrid.

- Isis possède aussi un Phénix Noir, Hagrid, ajouta Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Questionna Hagrid avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Oui, il s'appelle Furlings et c'est un cadeau des parents d'Hana pour ma naissance. Car son chant permet de redonner du courage et de la magie à une personne mal en point et ses larmes sont capables de guérir n'importe quels blessures et de ressusciter les gens. Répondit Isis.

- Génial ! répondit Ron.

- Moi, j'ai un Kneazle, Hagrid. Intervint Hana.

- Ah ! ! Bon, pourtant les Kneazles sont très agressifs. Reprit Hagrid.

- Non seulement si on les provoque. Oui quand un Kneazle s'attache à un sorcier, il devient un animal de compagnie parfait. Finit Hana.

Hagrid était stupéfait que les nouvelles amies de Harry possèdent autant d'animaux aussi rares que dangereux. Mais il fut vite tirer de ses réflexions par une question d'Hermione.

- Au fait Hagrid qu'est devenu Graup ?

- Apres la défaite de Vous-savez-qui, le Ministère a jugé bon de renvoyer Graup dans son pays natal. Répondit Hagrid avec tristesse.

- Nous sommes désolés, Hagrid. Prononça Harry.

- Excusez-moi de me montrer indiscrète mais qui est Graup ? demanda Hana.

- Graup etait mon demi-frère mais un géant aussi. Répondit Hagrid.

- Désolé. Nous ne voulions pas nous mêler de vos affaires. Intervint Isis.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Au fait Harry, j'espère que tu m'as pardonné mon erreur de l'année dernière. Demanda Hagrid.

- Si je vous en voulais, je ne serais pas là à parler avec vous. Dit Harry.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? dit Hana qui reçut un regard désapprobateur de la part d'Isis.

- Eh bien, intervint Hermione. L'année dernière Hagrid a laissé s'échapper dans un bar l'endroit où Harry s'entraînait pour pouvoir vaincre Vous-savez-qui. Or un mangemort ayant entendu, celui-ci le rapporta à son maître qui s'empressa d'envoyer ses hommes le tuer. Heureusement que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvaient là aussi. Parce qu'on a pu prévoir les intentions du mage noir est envoyer Harry dans un autre endroit.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Si je devais compter toutes les fois où Hana a fait pareil, je n'aurais pas suffisamment de doigts ! Répondit Isis.

- Bon, Hagrid. On va vous laisser car il se fait tard et on doit aller dîner. Intervint Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Au revoir, les enfants, lança Hagrid.

- Au revoir, Hagrid.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller dîner. Une fois le repas fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour commune des Griffondors quand Isis les quitta.

- Isis, où vas-tu ? Demanda Hana.

- Je vais au cachot pour faire ma retenue avec Snape que j'ai eu ce matin. Rappela Isis.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon et bien à demain Isis. Dit Hana

- Bonne chance, lui lança Harry.

- Merci et à demain, dit-elle.

Une fois les "au revoir" terminés, Isis se dirigea vers les cachots où l'attendait le professeur Snape.

Faites que cette retenue se passe bien. Pensa Isis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors maintenant reviewer et à bientôt.

Vela.


	7. Chapitre 6

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Disclaimer 2 : Sachez que la bibliomancie et l'expression " aussi blinder qu'un coffre fort de Gringotts " ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété de ma chère Thaelle ellia qui est ma correctrice et ma bêta lectrice.

****

Thaelle ellia : Merci pour ta review. Et non une retenue avec Snape est horrible pour Isis. Surtout que celle-ci va mal se passer. Bon voici la suite et a bientôt.

****

Lilouthephenix : Merci pour ta review. Sache que moi aussi j'adore les phénix. C'est mon animal fantastique préféré. J'aimerais aussi me faire un tatouage mais un dragon ou un signe chinois mais je suis très sensible de la peau donc j'ai peur de m'en faire un. Alors a ton avis je saute le pas ou non. Voilà la suit j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

****

Onarluca : J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître quand tu as signé Artémis mais j'ai réussi. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire. Sache que cette histoire va compter une bonne vingtaine de chapitre. Donc si tu te sens le courage de la suivre jusqu'au bout j'en serais ravie. Voici la suite et à bientôt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 6 :**

Isis arriva devant la porte du cachot. Elle frappa à la porte et la voie du redouté professeur de potions se fit entendre.

- Entrez. Siffla Snape. Bonjour Miss Magyar, heureux de constater que vous êtes à l'heure.

- Mais je n'aurais raté cette retenue pour rien au monde, cher professeur.

- Silence ! Hurla-t-il. Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre arrogance. Je crois que la retenue que je vous ai concoctée vous plaira. Dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- En quoi consistera ma retenue, professeur ?

- Nous allons travailler l'occlumancie.

- Mais il est fou. L'occlumancie n'est réserveé qu'aux sorciers de haut niveau. Si je n'etais pas l'héritière, je ne survivrais pas à sa retenue. Pensa Isis. Fini de jouer, Isis. On va lui montrer ce qu'est une personne experte en occlumancie.

- Prête, Miss Magyar ?

- Prête. Répondit Isis.

Alors Snape lança son sort.

- Legilimens ! Cria-t-il.

- Protego. Répondit Isis.

Alors le sort fut renvoyé vers Snape qui sous le coup de la surprise ne put se défendre. Isis aperçut alors une scène de l'enfance de Snape. On y voyait un petit garçon recroquevillé en train de pleurer dans un coin pendant que ses parents se battaient. Isis, trop surprise par cette scène, n'eu pas le temps d'éviter la riposte de Snape mais assez de temps pour fermer son esprit et lui montrer une scène des plus comiques. En effet dans son souvenir, elle faisait un geste des plus désinvoltes montrant son non-respect de l'autorité.

- Miss Magyar, vous me surprenez. Je vois que vous êtes experte en occlumancie.

- Cela vous surprend professeur ? Demanda Isis avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Tsss. Siffla Snape dont la réponse ne lui convenait pas, de même que le résultat.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Snape ne trouve le moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Isis sans qu'elle le ferme.

- Expelliarmus ! Cria-t-il.

Isis fut projetée contre le mur et sa baguette vola à travers la salle. Mais au moment où elle voulut la ramasser Snape lui envoya un sort.

- Legilimens !

Isis n'eu pas le temps de fermer son esprit et son pire souvenir refit surfasse. On voyait une jeune fille de treize ans attachée entre deux poteaux, les bras en croix. Elle subissait des coups de fouet à répétition sur son dos meurtri qui n'etait plus que de la chair sanguinolente. Une marre de sang c'etait formée en dessous d'elle et deux jeunes filles suppliaient l'homme qui la frappait d'arrêter sa torture.

" - Non, Père, arrêtez ! C'est nous qui avons désobéi à vos ordres. C'est pour nous protéger que notre sœur est venue nous rechercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pitié, arrêtez !

- NON ! Rugit-il. Cela vous apprendra à désobéir. Peut être que le fait de voir votre sœur souffrir à votre place vous permettra de réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes.

A ces mots l'homme redoubla de vigueur. Alors la jeune fille regarda ses sœurs et bougea ses lèvres pour pouvoir prononcer ses mots.

- N'ayez crainte. Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

A ce moment un coup de fouet la frappa et un cri horrible s'échappa des cachots "

Ce cri n'etait pas imaginaire mais réel. Isis venait de pousser un cri inhumain. En même temps, une rafale de télékinésie dévasta tout le bureau de Snape avant qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscient.

Isis ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un plafond blanc au-dessus d'elle.

- Ah ! ! ! ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Miss Magyar. Dit Mme Pomfresh.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Snape vous a amenée hier soir. Vous étiez inconsciente et votre peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un fantôme. Vous nous avez fait très peur, Miss.

- Pardon.

- ISIS ! Hurla une jeune fille en pleurs. Je suis si heureuse que tu n'aies rien...

- Calme-toi, Hana. Tu vois, je suis vivante. Je peux dire que cette retenue s'est plutôt bien passée.

- Bien passée ? Tu es restée inconsciente pendant toute la matinée. N'est ce pas, Harry ?

A ce moment, Isis remarqua que le trio etait présent à son chevet.

- Bonjour. Répondit Isis

- Bonjour. Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Nous pouvons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Snape ? Parce que tous les cours avec lui ont été annulés. Dit Ron.

- Nous avons fait un duel qui m'a épuisée. C'est pourquoi je me suis évanouie et les cours ont été annulés. Il fallait ranger son bureau.

- Ah ! ! ! ! Nous allons te laisser. On se retrouve après le cours de divination. Lança Hermione 

Les trois amis partirent et Hana se retrouva seule avec Isis.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, s'il te plait ? Demanda Hana.

- Bien sûr. Dit Isis en baissant les yeux. En fait, Snape m'a donné une leçon d'occlumancie. Au début, tout allait bien, j'arrivais à fermer mon esprit mais ensuite il a réussi à me désarmer et à pénétrer mon esprit. Alors, il a réussi à faire ressortir mon pire souvenir. Je me trouvais dans les cachots et mon père me fouettait devant mes sœurs. Oh... Hana, c'était horrible...

A ce moment, Isis fondit en larme. Hana la pris alors dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.

- Chut, mon ange. Tout va aller bien, nous sommes en sécurité et maintenant tu es plus forte que lui. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Puis nous sortirons tes sœurs du manoir. Compris ?

- Oui. Répondit Isis après avoir séché ses larmes.

- Maintenant, allons dans la grande salle ou les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Hana partit en direction de la grande salle pendant qu'Isis demandait la permission de sortir à Madame Pomfresh. Une fois sortie, Isis rencontra Harry venu à sa rencontre.

- Salut, Harry. Ca va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Mais oui je vais bien. Et toi ?

- Bien. Mais le duel m'a un peu affaiblie.

- Tu mens.

Isis le regarda incrédule.

- Tu n'as aucune trace de combat, ni de sort sur la peau. Si tu avais vraiment combattu Snape, tu serais revenu dans la tour des Griffondors après qu'il t'ait donné une potion pour te guérir. Or il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis il avait l'air paniqué. Donc que c'est il passé, Isis ? Tu peux tout me dire, jamais je ne le répéterais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon amie et que je t'aime bien. Alors….

- Bien, je vais te le dire. En fait Snape m'a donné un cours d'occlumancie. Celui-ci c'est mal passé puisqu'il a réussi à faire ressurgir un de mes pires souvenirs. C'est à cause de ce souvenir que je me suis évanouie, il etait insupportable.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu te donner un cours d'occlumancie ? Seuls des sorciers très puissants parviennent à utiliser cette technique...

- En fait, mon père m'a donné des cours. C'est pourquoi, j'ai réussi à résister jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à me perturber.

- On a au moins un point commun. Moi, aussi je maîtrise l'occlumancie.

- Mince, cela veut dire que je ne pourrais pas fouiller dans ton esprit ? Dit Isis avec une petite voix.

- Non, tu ne pourras pas. Si je peux me montrer indiscret, puis-je connaître ton souvenir ? Demanda Harry avec de la compassion dans la voix et des yeux remplis d'amour.

Isis comprit qu'Harry voulait savoir pour mieux la comprendre et la protéger.

- Désolée, Harry mais je ne suis pas encore prête à t'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Si nous allions en cours de divination maintenant ?

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Les deux amis arrivèrent au pied de l'échelle qui menait à la salle de divination. Là, Hana et Ron les attendaient en bas de l'échelle.

- Vous voilà enfin, on se demandait quand vous alliez venir. Lança Ron.

- Ca va, Ron. Tu vois, nous sommes là. Montons avant d'arriver en retard en cours.

Sur ce les quatre amis montèrent et s'installèrent au table. Hana, Ron et Dean à une table et Harry, Isis et Neville a une autre.

- Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'art de lire dans les livres. Sachez que la bibliomancie est un art noble qui permis à plusieurs sorciers d'échapper à une mort affreuse. Donc prenez votre livre et ouvrer le a une page quelconque. Dit le professeur Trelawney.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Harry, elle est un peu bizarre comme professeur de divination ? demanda Isis

- Oui. Je crois bien qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir en plus.

- Génial alors pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé ?

- Parce qu'elle a fait une prophétie me concernant.

- Ah ! Et laquelle, mon ange ? Questionna Isis.

Harry fut surpris du ton employé par Isis ainsi que par le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. _Attends elle m'a appelé mon ange, là. Je dois penser quoi de ce nom ? Une preuve d'amour ou une touche d'amitié ? Pensa Harry._

- Ben, elle avait prédit que je devais tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui.

- Je vois que toi non plus tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom. Remarqua Isis.

- Normal, je suis Harry Potter puis ce n'est qu'un nom. Et toi pourquoi n'as tu pas peur de prononcer son nom ?

- Parce qu'en Roumanie, les sorciers n'étaient pas inquiétés par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts à cause de la présence de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir. L'Ordre étant trop puissant pour lui, Voldemort n'a pas attaqué la Roumanie de peur de se faire détruire par l'Ordre.

- Je comprends mieux. Mais tu n'avais pas peur de l'Ordre ?

- En fait, l'Ordre ne se manifestait pas. Il restait dans l'ombre de Voldemort. Mais comme le mage noir ne connaissait pas les membres de l'Ordre, il n'osait attaquer notre pays.

- En clair, vous n'étiez dérangés ni par l'Ordre ni par les Mangemorts...

- Exact, Harry. Vingt points pour Griffondor !

Harry et Isis pouffèrent de rire quand le professeur Trelawney s'approcha d'eux.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, mes enfants ? Interrogea-t-elle de sa petite voie fluttée.

- La prédiction d'Harry m'a fait rire car il a dit que j'allais subir une attaque de limaces. Répondit Isis pendant que la classe riait de son explication.

- Ouvrez-moi votre livre et faite-nous une prédiction, chère enfant. Dit Trelawney tout en touchant le bras d'Isis qui commençait à ouvrir son livre. C'est à ce moment que le professeur de divination commença à dire, avec son étrange voix rauque :

" En ces temps de chaos, vendra le jour où l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix s'unira à l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir. Alors seulement la paix reviendra sur notre Terre car nul être humain (sorcier et moldu) ne sera épargné par la colère du Dieu du Mal. Et seul l'union des deux héritiers pourra faire renaître le pouvoir de la Déesse de la Résurrection, seule capable de vaincre le Dieu Maléfique. "

Isis resta ébahie devant la prédiction du professeur Trelawney ainsi que toute la classe. Elle chercha un soutien dans les yeux de Harry mais n'y découvrit que de la stupeur.

- Mon dieu mais que signifie cette prédiction. Peut être qu'Harry pourra m'éclaircir mais pour cela je dois lire ses pensées, pardon Harry. Pensa Isis. Mince mais c'est quoi le problème ? J'ai beau essayer de lire son esprit, je n'y arrive pas. Il est aussi blindé qu'un coffre fort de Gringotts. Les seuls mots que j'ai put lire, sont : Prophétie, Isis, Pourquoi… Essayons quelqu'un d'autre. Tient Ron à l'air aussi surpris qu'Harry. Essayons ! ! **"Mais pourquoi Trelawney a-t-elle fait la même prophétie que celle faite à Harry le jour de son anniversaire quand elle l'a touché. Surtout en touchant Isis, il n'y a aucun lien.".** Je comprends mieux. Donc voilà la fameuse prophétie dont ils parlaient tous les trois. Plus besoin d'aller voir Dumbledore. Ah ! Notre chère professeur reprend ses esprits.

- Mes enfants, pardonnez-moi ! J'ai eu une petite absence. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous êtes partie dans une sorte de transe après m'avoir touchée, professeur. Expliqua Isis.

- Oh ! Et ai-je dis quelques choses d'intéressant ?

- Non, rien professeur. Répondit Hana.

- Bon, je crois que le cours est terminé mes enfants. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, professeur. Dirent tous les élèves en chœur.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'étage, le groupe d'amis commença à parler de la prophétie.

- Je n'en reviens pas que le professeur Trelawney nous ait fait une prophétie. Intervint Ron.

- Comment ça une prophétie ? Dit Hana.

- Oui, quand elle se met à parler avec une voie bizarre tout en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles et qu'ensuite elle a des trous de mémoires, alors on peut affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une prophétie. Conclut Harry.

- Mais pourquoi l'a t-elle faite en me touchant ? Questionna Isis.

- Nous ne savons pas. Peut être as-tu un lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix Noir ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu es fou ! Comment pourrais-je avoir un lien avec une organisation qui aime perpétrer de massacres pour le plaisir ? Dit Isis.

- Tu as raison. Pardonne Ron, il peut parfois oublier de se montrer aimable. Dit Harry.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Si on allait rejoindre Hermione dans la grande salle. Proposa Hana.

- D'accord ! Acquiesça le groupe.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, le groupe rejoignit Hermione. Ils lui parlèrent de la prophétie de Trelawney. Aussitôt, elle essaya de savoir pourquoi leur professeur avait pu faire cette prédiction mais ne trouva aucune explication logique à cet évènement. Après le repas,le groupe partit en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor. Une fois arrivées, ils se séparèrent laissant Isis et Hana seules dans la salle commune.

- Hana, tu te rends compte que Trelawney a faillit dévoiler mon secret avec sa prophétie ? S'exclama Isis.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Puis maintenant nous connaissons le contenu de cette fameuse prédiction.

- Tu as raison.

- Mais je n'ai pas compris le sens de la prophétie . Et toi ?

- Oui, un peu. Tout d'abord la prophétie fait référence à Harry, Lord Chaos et moi.

- Harry et Lord Chaos, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix est Harry puisque la première prophétie a été faite quand Trelawney a touché Harry. Je l'ai su en lisant l'esprit de Ron. Ensuite la prophétie parle du Dieu du Mal. Or c'est comme cela que les Anciens qualifiés Lord Chaos avant de l'emprisonner dans le sceau de Danzaltar.

- Le sceau de Danzaltar ? Mais ce n'est pas le sceau que ton Père veut que tu ouvres ?

- Si. Il veut libérer Chaos pour pouvoir faire régner le Mal sur la Terre. Et pour cela seule son ennemie de toujours peut le vaincre par conséquent la Déesse de la Résurrection.

- Et qui est cette Déesse ?

- Une jeune fille possédant un très grand pouvoir et qui est la réincarnation de cette Déesse. D'après la légende seule une descendante de Chaos peut le devenir. Elle ne remarque cette affiliation que lors de son dix-septième anniversaire lorsque son héritage lui est transmis.

- Donc en clair cette Déesse est un membre de ta famille, qui est une fille et vient d'avoir dix-sept ans.

- Parfaitement.

- Alors tes sœurs sont trop jeunes donc il ne reste plus que... TOI ! S'écria Hana, stupéfaite.

- Oui mais pour que mon pouvoir se dévoile, il faut que je m'unisse avec Harry. Et je ne vois pas en quoi consiste cette union. C'est le seul point sombre de la prophétie.

- Mais il faut que tu libères Chaos pour que la prophétie se réalise ?

- Oui c'est pourquoi je suis persuadée que Père va m'obliger à ouvrir le sceau de force. A ce moment je compte sur toi pour venir me sauver avant que Père ne me tue pour m'empêcher d'emprisonner Lord Chaos. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Allons nous coucher maintenant il se fait tard.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Isis.

- Bonne nuit Hana.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent se coucher, malgré le fait que l'une d'entre elles ne parvint à trouver le sommeil qu'après avoir concocté une vengeance.

- Voyons… Je pense concrétiser ma vengeance pendant le cours de potion de demain matin puisque je possède une fiole de potion dans mon coffre. Attention, professeur Snape, votre pire cauchemar va prendre vie.

La jeune fille s'endormit sur cette belle pensée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vola la fin de ce chapitre. Une petite review s'il vous plait.

Pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire en laissant des reviews ou pour ceux qui la lisent sans prendre la peine de le faire. Pour tous ses lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai une question à poser. A votre avis que va t'il arriver à nos deux amies ? Et que pensez vous savoir au sujet d'Isis et d'Hana ? Et à votre avis qu'elle tournure va prendre cette histoire ? et quel sort terrible frappera nos amis ? Donnez-moi vos idées et je vous dirai si vous brûler ou pas. Merci de répondre à mes questions. Sachez que pour répondre, il vous suffit de me laisser une review ou de m'envoyer un mail à cette adresse : pourreauludivineyahoo.fr.


	8. Chapitre 7

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lorsqu'Hana se réveilla, elle vit qu'Isis etait déjà levée. Celle-ci cherchait un objet dans sa malle ce qui intrigua Hana.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais de si bonne heure ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je cherche ma bouteille de parfum. Dit-elle

- Dans ta malle ? Une bouteille de parfum ? Tu te moques de moi, Isis.

- Mais non Hana. Dit l'intéressée après avoir trouvé sa fiole de soi disant parfum. C'etait une fiole de taille moyenne contenant un liquide incolore. Tu ne devrai pas aller te laver ? Il est déjà sept heures.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé avant ?

- Tu avais l'air de faire un si beau rêve, Oh ! Professeur Snape, je vous adore. C'est bien ce que tu disais, non. Dit Isis avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Espèce de garce ! Si jamais je t'attrape, je te tue ! Cria Hana tout en lançant un oreiller sur Isis.

Celle-ci n'attendit pas de recevoir l'objet pour partir. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Elle vit que Ron et Harry la regardaient d'un œil intrigué.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle.

- Salut ! Répondit Harry. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi Hana a crié comme ça ?

- Disons que j'ai appris sans le vouloir ses sentiments envers une personne.

- Je vois... Dit Ron l'air de dire "ces filles toutes les mêmes ".

- Isis ! Hurla Hana une fois en bas des escaliers. Si jamais tu répète ce que tu as appris à qui que ce soit, je t'égorge.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Ne t'énerve pas. Mais je peux savoir comment t'ai venu cette passion soudaine pour cette personne. ?

- C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Répondit Hana. Si on allait en cours maintenant car je pense que si on arrive en retard au cours de potion, le professeur Snape nous enlèvera des points ?

- Tu es sûre que c'est pour cette raison que tu veux aller en cours ? Demanda Isis.

- Oui ! Siffla Hana tout en jetant un regard noir à Isis.

Harry et Ron ne comprirent pas l'attitude des deux jeunes filles. Mais Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'Isis avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Isis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si joyeuse ce matin ? Questionna Harry.

- Tu le sauras en cours de potion, mon ange. Repondit-elle.

Hana avait remarqué le sourire en coin de son amie et le regard pétillant de celle-ci.

_-_** Isis, si tu as préparé un mauvais coup pendant le cours de potion, je te tue.**

**- Mais non, Hana. Ce que j'ai prévu n'est pas méchant mais drôle.**

**- Ah, bon ? Au fait depuis quand appelle-tu Harry, mon ange ?**

**- Depuis que j'ai accepté mes sentiments envers lui. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?**

**- Disons que ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureuse. Ah, nous arrivons en cours de potion.**

**- Cache ta joie ça fait bizarre.**

- **Oui, tu as raison**Isis secoua la tête en riant en voyant le visage d'Hana devenir un peu rouge.

Une fois installé, le professeur Snape commença son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de Polynectar. Sachez que je désignerai moi-même l'élève dont je testerai la potion. Voici la liste d'ingrédients, vous pouvez commencer.

- Génial, il me facilite la tache. Pensa Isis tout en sortant la fiole de ce matin et en la posant sur sa table.

- Mr Londubat puis-je savoir pourquoi votre potion est violette au lieu de verte ? Siffla Snape.

Isis et Harry ne purent empêcher un rire de s'échapper.

- Cela vous fait rire, Mr Potter et Miss Magyar ? Puisque vous avez l'air si sûrs de vous, c'est votre potion que je testerai, Miss Magyar. Mais vous mettrez des cheveux de Mr Malefoy dans votre potion. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une gamine prétentieuse.

Malefoy et les Serpentards rigolèrent à cette dernière remarque. Rire qui fut bientôt interrompu par un regard noir d'Isis qui eu l'effet de refroidir l'atmosphère. Isis prit des mèches de Malefoy et les mit dans sa potion ainsi que la moitié du contenu de sa fiole.

- Bien, nous allons donc tester la potion de Miss Magyar. Dit Snape.

Snape prit une gorgé de potion et se retrouva instantanément transformé en Malefoy.

- Nous pouvons dire que votre potion est presque parfaite, Miss Magyar.

- Vous plaisantez ? Cette potion est parfaite. Dites tout de suite que vous préfèreriez mourir plutôt que de mettre des points à Griffondor !

- Miss Magyar, ce que vous dites est tout à fait injus… vrai.

Snape parut surpris de sa réponse puisqu'il venait de dire la vérité. Au même moment un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage d'Isis.

- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire Professeur. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous détestez autant les Griffondors ?

- Cela ne vous…… Parce que les Griffondors sont toutes des personnes prétentieuses. Que m'avez vous fait, Miss Magyar ? Hurla Snape.

Isis montra la fiole de ce matin à Snape.

- Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai mis la moitié de ce flacon dans ma potion. Par conséquent les effets dureront pendant toute la journée. Si j'étais vous je ne sortirais pas aujourd'hui car il est impossible de contrer les effets du Veritaserum.

- Vous allez me suivre dans le bureau du directeur, Miss Magyar. Dit Snape voyant que les effets du Polynectar avait pris fin mais pas ceux du Veritaserum.Le cours est terminé. Dit-il tout en partant en direction du bureau de Dumbledore avec Isis.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Miss Magyar ? Lança un Snape de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas ça drôle Professeur ? Que le professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard ait bu du Veritaserum capable de dévoiler vos secrets les plus intimes même si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais sachez qu'il est très facile de cacher nos secrets pour que le Veritaserum ne puisse les dévoiler.

- Mais pas avec le mien, Professeur. Celui-ci est capable de dévoiler tous vos secrets. "_Combien d'ennemis l'Ordre du Phénix Noir a-t-il réussi à détruire grâce à cette potion que je suis la seule à savoir préparer ? Car personne ne peut la tromper. Elle permet de dévoiler la vérité même si notre esprit ne le veut pas. Même un secret que l'on ne pourrait dévoiler grâce aux phrases du style "cela ne vous regarde pas" serait mis à jour, car ce Veritaserum détruit ces défenses. Vous n'avez donc aucune chance d'y échapper Professeur. " _D'ailleurs puis-je savoir comment vous êtes devenus Mangemort ? Demanda Isis de la façon la plus ingénue possible.

- Miss Magyar, sachez que…….. Je suis Mangemort. Je ne le suis devenu que par nécessité. Répondit un Snape des plus surpris.

- Oui, je sais les effets de ma potion surprennent. Alors n'essayez plus de me cacher la vérité et ce sera moins pénible. Et puis vous avez aperçu une scène de mon passé lors de notre séance d'Occlumancie. Alors prenez cet interrogatoire comme le prix à payer, nous serons à égalité maintenant. Vous connaissez mon passé et moi le vôtre.

- Vous êtes très intelligente, Miss Magyar. Soit, j'accepte de répondre à vos questions si vous répondez aux miennes à votre sujet.

- Parfait. J'accepte mais promettez que rien de ce que l'on dira ne sera dévoilé à autrui.

- Promis. D'ailleurs je nierais toute relation amicale avec vous.

- Pourquoi êtes vous devenus Mangemort par nécessité ?

- Parce que mon père m'a obligé étant donné que nous sommes des sangs purs. Et comment connaissez-vous ma condition ?

- Avoir un père possédant ses entrées au Ministère de la Magie et plus particulièrement aux Départements des Mystères permet de connaître bien des choses. Puis c'est grâce aussi à son rang un peu particulier au sein d'une certaine organisation. Je vous en prie, ne posez pas de questions à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas encore prête à vous dévoiler ce secret. Pardonnez-moi.

- Comme vous voudrez. Je suis sûr que lorsque vous serez prête vous vous confierez. Comme Mr Potter.

- Comment ça comme Harry ?

- Mr Potter s'est confié à moi pendant ses séances d'Occlumancie et moi je me suis confié à lui.

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux.

- Merci. Sachez que j'accepte l'idée que Mr Potter soit au courant de notre arrangement.

- Merci, Professeur Snape. Pourquoi ne détestez-vous plus Harry ?

- Disons que pendant les séances d'Occlumancie, j'ai appris que Mr Potter n'etait pas comme James mais un pauvre garçon dont le poids du monde posait sur ses frêles épaules. Un peu comme vous qui êtes une jeune fille au passé marqué, si j'en crois votre souvenir.

- Vous avez raison. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce que nous avons tous les trois en commun. Un passé très marqué, comme Hana.

- Qu'est ce que Miss Lowenor vient faire là dedans ?

- Beaucoup, puisque s'est mon amie et qu'elle a toujours été là pour me protéger. Et qu'elle aussi à une enfance très marquée. Peut être ce confiera-t-elle à vous un jour ! ! ! ! Finit Isis sur un ton de plein de sous-entendus.

- Votre amie connaît ma condition ?

- Oui, puisque son père est l'ami du mien et son associé. Vous étiez vraiment Mangemort à plein temps ?

- Non, j'etais espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous voici arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes censés nous détester en cet instant.

- Oui, je sais.

Snape prononça le mot de passe

- Prophétie.

Là la gargouille gardant le passage pivota laissant apparaître l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Snape frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit le directeur.

Les deux personnes entrèrent pour se retrouver face à un Dumbledore en train de déguster des sorbets au citron. Cette scène fit rire Isis, interrompue par un regard noir de Snape malgré la pointe de rire naissant dans son regard.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite mon cher collègue ?

- Je viens vous voir pour demander le renvoi de Miss Magyar de Poudlard.

- Comment ? S'insurgea Isis.

- Voyons Severus. Cette jeune personne n'a pas put commettre une faute si grave...

- Elle a utilisé du Veritaserum sur moi ! Hurla Snape.

- Je vois. Bien, Miss Magyar, que cette situation ne se reproduise plus.

- Mais… Intervint Snape tout de suite coupé par Dumbledore.

- Vous bénéficiez déjà d'une retenue d'une valeur d'une semaine en compagnie du Professeur Snape. Compris ?

- Oui Professeur. Répondit Isis d'une voix timide.

- Quant à vous Severus, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous vous absteniez de donner vos cours pendant toute la journée.

- Bien Monsieur le Directeur. Au revoir.

Snape partit en direction des escaliers bientôt suivi par Isis quand….

- Miss Magyar, restez un instant, je vous prie. Intervint Dumbledore.

- Oui, Professeur.

- J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Trelawney avait fait une prédiction en vous touchant...

- C'est exact, Professeur.

- Connaissez vous le sens de cette prédiction ?

- Non. Et vous ?

- Malheureusement non. Mais j'espère que le mystère qui entoure cette prédiction sera bientôt levé. Vous pouvez disposer, ma chère.

- Bien Monsieur le Directeur.

- Au fait, cette conversation restera entre nous ainsi que les évènements de ces dernières heures.

- Oui, Professeur.

Isis partit rejoindre Hana au terrain de Quidditch où les essais pour la sélection des nouveaux joueurs de Griffondors avaient lieu. Tout en s'y rendant, Isis pensant au dernière parole de Dumbledore. " _Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant pour le Professeur Snape et moi ? " Pensa Isis._

Une fois arrivée au terrain, une jeune fille lui sauta littéralement au cou.

- Isis, est ce que ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, Hana, ça va.

- Pouvons nous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Questionna Hermione.

- Notre cher professeur de potion a avalé du Veritaserum et j'ai hérité d'une retenue d'une semaine avec lui. D'autres questions ?

- Tu es inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer de Poudlard ! Hurla Hermione.

- Du calme, Mione, elle est toujours là donc pas besoin de lui faire la leçon. Puis elle ne recommencera plus, n'est ce pas? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, Ron. Encore une fois désolée. Au fait, ce n'est pas les sélections aujourd'hui ?

- Si, mais le capitaine de Griffondor n'est pas encore arrivé. Répondit Hana. Moi qui me fait une joie d'auditionner pour une place et voler sur mon balai. Au fait où est le tien Isis ?

- Je l'ai oublié avec toutes ces émotions. Pas grave, je vais l'appeler. Accio Firefly !

- Attends, tu as dit Firefly ? Questionna Ron.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est le balai le plus rapide et le plus cher du monde ! Je suis impressionné.

Tout en disant cela, le balai arrivait dans les mains d'Isis.

- Excusez moi pour le retard. Dit Harry essoufflé. Mais je suis tombé sur Snape qui n'a pas apprécié que je lui pose des questions. Du coup je suis collé pour la semaine.

- Tiens, toi aussi... Dit Isis

- Ah parce que …..

- Oui, à cause du Veritaserum de tout à l'heure. Si on faisait ces essais ?

- Vous passez les tests ? Demanda Harry à Isis et Hana.

- Oui pourquoi ? Questionna Hana.

- Parce que je suis le capitaine de Griffondor ainsi que l'attrapeur et Ron est le gardien. Des questions ?

- Non. On commence. Répliqua Isis.

- Oui. Conclut Harry.

Les essais se terminèrent après quatre heures de passage d'à peu près une trentaine d'élèves car tous voulaient jouer dans l'équipe du Sauveur.

- Bien, les sélections sont terminées. Miss Grey et Monroe, vous serez les deux nouvelles poursuiveuses. Miss Lowenor, vous serez la nouvelle batteuse. Et cas exceptionnel, Miss Magyar vous serez attrapeuse remplaçante. Voilà vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Oui. Cria une Hana hystérique. Je fais partit de l'équipe, lalalalalalalallere !

Isis laissa son amie se réjouir de son succès pour aller parler à Harry.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as mise comme attrapeuse remplaçante ?

- Parce que tu es une bonne attrapeuse et comme je me blesse souvent, une remplaçante est la bienvenue.

- Merci, Harry. Au fait, je dois te dire que le Professeur Snape et moi avons commencé une relation amicale à peu près pareille que la votre.

- Je vois. La potion t'y a aidée, non ?

- Oui. Fâché ?

- Non. Comme ça, on aura plus de secret l'un pour l'autre.

- Merci. Conclut Isis en donnant un baiser sur la joue de Harry qui resta un instant stupéfait pour sourire.

- Cette fille est incroyable. Murmura-t-il. " _C'est pour cela que tu l'aimes, non ? " Pensa-t-il._

- Si on allait fêter nos nominations au sein de l'équipe ? Demanda Isis.

- D'accord ! Répondit tout le monde.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, le groupe d'amis commença à discuter tout en buvant un peu. A la fin, la discussion se termina en bataille de coussin à laquelle toute la tour de Griffondor prit part même les Préfets.

- Isis, tu vas me payer cet affront ! Cria Hana ayant reçu un coussin en pleine figure de la part d'Isis.

- Je ne pense pas !

Tout en voulant éviter le coussin, Isis trébucha et tomba sur Harry. A ce moment précis une chose se produisit. Une scène apparut devant les yeux d'Isis. On se trouvait dans une prairie ou un jardin où se déroulait une bataille. Les gens tombaient les uns après les autres. Là, Isis reconnut son Père et Lord Chaos ainsi que ses amis. Et enfin, elle et Harry qui se battaient contre Lord Chaos. Tout d'un coup, un sort frappa Harry ce qui fit crier Isis et une lueur blanche l'entoura. Alors ses yeux devinrent blancs et plus aucune expression n'apparut à l'intérieur. Et la vision prit fin car Isis savait ce que cet état signifiait. Apres quelques minutes, Isis revint à la réalité.

- Isis, ça va ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'ai juste etait un peu secouée par la chute. Repondit-elle. Tu as vu l'heure Harry ? Je crois que l'on aurait intérêt à partir en retenue si on ne veut pas se faire renvoyer.

- Tu as raison.

Isis et Harry partirent en direction des cachots sous les au revoirs de leurs amis. " _Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien put voir... " Pensa Harry " Je vais essayer de le savoir sans trop la brusquer. Ah, on est arrivé. Faites que ça se passe bien... "_

Voilà le chapitre 7 Bonne lecture.

Vela.


	9. Chapitre 8

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

****

Chapitre 8 :

Harry et Isis arrivèrent en vue de la porte du bureau de Snape. Harry frappa trois coups sur la porte avant d'entendre une voix s'échapper du bureau.

- Entrez ! Cria Snape.

Harry et Isis entrèrent et purent constater que leur professeur de potions préparait une potion.

- Bienvenue, Miss Magyar et Mr Potter. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les chaudrons de l'école vous attendent pour un nettoyage de fond en comble ainsi que les étagères de mon bureau.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des femmes de ménage ! S'indigna Isis

- Taisez-vous, Miss Magyar. A moins que vous ne vouliez être renvoyée de Poudlard...

- Bien, professeur. Dit Isis un peu gênée. Pouvons-nous utiliser la magie pour nettoyer les chaudrons et les étagères ?

- Non, vous utiliserez des produits ménagers pour ça. Dit Snape, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Isis parut horrifiée par la perspective de nettoyer tout cela avec ses mains. Harry vit son trouble et intervint.

- Bien, professeur. Nous commençons tout de suite.

- Oui. Dit Snape en continuant de préparer sa potion.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de récurer des chaudrons à mains nues. Murmura Isis.

- Nous n'en avons que pour une semaine. Dit Harry.

- C'est déjà de trop. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que Père dirait en me voyant.

- Il t'enlèverait des griffes de Snape et tu rentrerais chez toi.

A cette perspective, Isis fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

A ce moment, Harry remarqua le pendentif attaché au cou d'Isis.

- Tu as un très joli pendentif. Je peux savoir d'où il te vient ?

- Ce pendentif appartenait à mon ancêtre. Comme tu peux le voir, il s'agit d'un M majuscule avec un dragon enlacé autour. Il permet aux gens de connaître mon appartenance à ma lignée et de me respecter. Hana en a un aussi. Mais lui, il représente un L majuscule entouré d'un serpent. Il montre son devoir envers ma famille et son appartenance aux Lowenors.

- Je vois. Tu dois donc toujours porter ce pendentif sur toi ?

- Oui. Mais...

Isis fut interrompue par une explosion provenant du chaudron du Professeur Snape.

- Severus, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Oui, Harry. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais seul mon orgueil en a pris un coup.

- Nous pouvons savoir quel genre de potion vous essayer de préparer ? Questionna Isis.

- Je cherche un antidote à votre Veritaserum.

- Je vois. Vous avez préparé un antidote normal n'est ce pas ? C'est pour cela que la potion a explosé. L'antidote est différent pour ce Veritaserum. Laissez moi vous le préparer.

Isis s'approchait du chaudron quand Snape l'en empêcha.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Miss Magyar.

- Je croyais que l'on avait enterré la hache de guerre, professeur ? Et puis, il n'y a que moi qui sache préparer le Veritaserum que je vous ai fait boire. Par conséquent, je suis la seule à connaître l'antidote. Donc rangez votre fierté au placard et laisser moi vous aider.

- Bien, Isis. Dit un Snape un peu gêné.

Isis nettoya le chaudron et commença à préparer l'antidote.

- Vous ajoutez des graines de roses noires dans la potion mais cet ingrédient est très dangereux et seul les experts en magie noire savent l'utiliser. Remarqua Severus.

- Certes, il est vrai que c'est un ingrédient dangereux mais inoffensif et très utile quand on sait l'utiliser. Voyez-vous, ces graines vont me permettre d'annuler les effets des graines d'orchidée qui permettait de dévoiler n'importe quelle vérité.

- Je vois : à potion interdite, antidote interdit.

- On peut résumer cela à ça.

- Quels autres ingrédients prohibés entrent dans la composition de votre potion ?

- Eh bien, j'utilise du sang de dragon, des larmes de phénix noir, des pétales de Digitales rouges et …..et …..

- Et quoi d'autre, Miss Magyar ? Siffla un Snape perdant son sang froid à l'évocation des ingrédients.

- Et pour finir un morceau de peau des Detraqueurs. Conclut Isis tout en ayant du mal à déglutir.

- COMMENT ? Hurla Snape. Puis je savoir comment vous avez appris cette potion ? Car cela ne fait aucun doute que le Ministère a dut l'interdire.

- Cette potion me vient de mes ancêtres.

- Pouvons-nous savoir qui sont ces ancêtres ?

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux vous le révéler.

- Oh, si vous le direz. Même si pour cela je suis obligé d'utiliser les mêmes méthodes que vous.

Isis regarda Harry en le suppliant de lui venir en aide.

- Isis, s'il te plait. Si tu nous parles de ton passé, nous pourrions mieux te comprendre et t'aider. Dit Harry.

- Mais si je vous le dis, vous allez me détester. Finit une Isis au bord des larmes.

- Mais non. Nous te détesterons pas. Répondit Harry tout en prenant Isis dans ses bras.

- Harry a raison, ma chère. Car sachez que j'ai déjà mené ma petite enquête sur vous et Miss Lowenor. Je connais donc votre secret mais maintenant c'est à vous de décider si vous tenez assez à Mr Potter pour lui dévoiler ce terrible secret.

Isis regarda Harry dans les yeux et compris qu'elle ne pourrait vivre pleinement son amour quand lui dévoilant ses origines.

- Vous avez raison, Professeur. Mon amour pour Harry est plus fort que ma peur. Et je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Sache tout d'abord Harry que je n'ai pas choisi mon ascendance ni même mon destin.

- Je crois comprendre. Sache tout d'abord que moi aussi je t'aime. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une ascendance des plus mauvaise que cela me suffira pour te détester. Car j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier en tant que simple Isis. Alors tu pourrais même être la cousine de Voldemort que cela ne changerait pas mes sentiments.

Isis eut un petit rire forcé lors de la dernière phrase d'Harry et Snape parut gêné.

- Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Harry.

- Non mais….. Le plus simple est que je te dise la vérité. Ma mère s'appelle Helia et elle est la descendante directe de Merlin et de Godric Griffondor. Jusque là rien de contrariant puisque ce sont deux puissants sorciers des plus sages. Mais là où ça bloque c'est du coté de mon père.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Harry.

- Eh bien mon père est le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard. Enfin pas vraiment car nous venons d'une branche un peu spéciale. Car Salazar eu deux enfants, l'un etait sorcier et l'autre moldu. La branche descendant du sorcier donna naissance à Lord Voldemort et l'autre branche donna naissance à mon Père. Dans cette descendance le gène conférant les pouvoirs de Salazar etait endormit mais après quelques temps ce gène se réveilla et les pouvoirs de Salazar furent nôtre. Donc mon Père possède les pouvoirs de Salazar et me les a transmis. Par conséquent, on peut en déduire que je suis une nièce très éloignée de Lord Voldemort. L'horreur aurait put s'arrêter là mais il a fallut que mon grand-père soit le descendant de Lord Chaos.

- Tu… tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Donc en résumé, mon père est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et de Lord Chaos. En conclusion, je suis la descendante directe de Merlin, Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Lord Chaos réunis. Par conséquent, je suis l'héritier dont parle la prophétie faite par le professeur Trelawney.

Harry resta bouche bée quelques minutes, trop abasourdi pour prononcer le moindre mot. 

- Je vois. Finit-il par répondre. On ne peut pas dire que ça me réjouisse mais le fait de savoir que c'est toi l'héritier m'enlève un poids. J'avais peur que ce ne soit un garçon pourri gâté.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une pauvre jeune fille en mal d'amour qui…

Isis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'embrassait en un baiser des plus passionnée.

- Rassurée sur mes sentiments envers toi-même après tes révélations ?

- Oui. Répondit Isis, aux anges.

- Hum, hum… Intervint le professeur Snape. Et si nous continuions cette potion et cette retenue ? Sinon je serai obligé de vous mettre des heures supplémentaires.

- Oui, Professeur. Dirent les deux jeunes en choeur.

Apres une heure de nettoyage et de préparation de potion, Isis et Harry finirent par quitter le bureau de Snape tout en ayant révélé quelques secrets sur leur passé. En rejoignant la salle commune des Griffondors, ils parlèrent de leur passé plus en détail.

- Alors comme ça Isis, tu es l'héritière de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Et toi tu es l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Parfaitement !

A ces paroles les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Sérieusement Isis, je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la tour tout à l'heure ?

- Mais rien. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été étourdie par la chute.

- D'accord. Fit un Harry sceptique.

- Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu as autre chose à me demander ?

- Oui. En fait, j'aimerais te demander quel est le souvenir que Snape a aperçu lors de ta retenue ?

- En fait... C'est un souvenir assez horrible. J'ai peur que tu te mettes en colère...

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'arriverai à garder mon calme. Et puis ton souvenir ne peut pas être pire que les miens. Tu sais, j'ai vu Cédric Diggory et mon parrain mourir, et j'ai été maltraité par mon oncle et ma tante. Alors, les souvenirs horribles, je connais.

- Je vois. Eh bien, Snape a aperçu une scène de torture exercée par mon Père sur moi.

- QUOI ? ? ? ? ? Hurla un Harry révolté.

- Harry, tais-toi ! Tu vas réveiller tout Poudlard.

- Pardon. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire est assez inattendu...

- Je sais mais sache que je subis ce traitement depuis ma naissance. Sans doute parce que mes parents attendent de moi des prouesses puisque je suis l'élue. Et aussi que je donne l'exemple à mes sœurs c'est pour ça qu'il me punissait quand mes sœurs violaient le règlement.

- C'est horrible !

- Tu as raison mais au début je croyais que c'etait justifié. Quand j'ai réalisé la vérité, j'ai décidé de m'enfuir avec Hana. Parce que Hana etait aussi maltraitée que moi mais différemment.

- Ah bon et comment ?

- Ces parents l'enfermaient dans un cachot sans ressources jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réussi à perfectionner ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir me protéger correctement. Bref, nous avons été toutes les deux privé d'amour. On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ?

- Tu as raison. Au fait demain, il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard, tu veux bien m'accompagner avec les autres ?

- Bien sûr.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, ils ne se quittèrent pas avant de s'être dit bonne nuit d'une façon dont seul les amoureux sont capables.

Le lendemain matin, le calme régnait dans Poudlard, les oiseaux gazouillaient, le soleil brillait… Quand tout à coup un hurlement jaillit du dortoir des filles de septièmes années de Griffondor.

- Isis, est ce que ça va ? Cria une Hana terrifiée.

- Ou… Oui... Bégaya Isis, encore sous le choc.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'etait horrible... J'ai vu l'Ordre massacrer une ville entière rien que pour le plaisir. Le pire c'est que ça avait l'air si réel...

- Calme-toi. C'est fini. Dit Hana tout en berçant Isis dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

- Isis, Hana, est ce que ça va ? On a entendu un cri provenant de votre dortoir. Demanda Harry.

- Oui, ça va. J'ai seulement crier d'effroi en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. On aurait dit un troll.

A ces mots, toute la salle éclata de rire.

- Je vois. Dit Harry.

- Si on descendait dans la Grande salle ? Je pense qu'Hermione nous attend pour partir à Pré au Lard.

- Tu as raison Ron. Allons y. Dit Hana.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Harry à Isis, à voix basse.

Mais oui, mon ange. Répondit celle-ci tout en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Tiens, tiens ! On nous aurait caché des choses pendant la nuit... Dit Hana à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé.

- Hana ! ! ! ! ! Dit Isis

- Alors ça s'est fait quand, Harry ? Questionna Ron.

- Ron ! ! ! ! ! Dit Harry.

- Ben quoi ! ! ! ! On a le droit de savoir. On est vos amis après tout. Finit Hana.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Ca s'est passé hier soir. " **Harry est au courant pour ma généalogie et l'Ordre.**

- Je vois. La vérité vous a rapprochés. Au moins, je ne serais plus la seule à essayer de te protéger.

- Oui. " La conversation fut interrompue par Ron.

- Bon, on y va les amoureux ?

- Oui. On arrive Ron. Conclut Harry.

Une fois dans la Grande salle, le groupe partit rejoindre Hermione à qui ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle. Celle-ci fut enchantée. Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe d'ami se trouva à Pré au Lard.

- Vous voudrez bien m'excuser mais j'ai une course à faire. Dit Isis.

Celle-ci partit en direction d'une allée sombre. Cette allée avait la même allure que celle des embrumes. Une fois engagée dedans, Isis entra dans un magasin ressemblant étrangement à une bibliothèque.

- Miss Magyar, je me demandais quand j'aurais l'honneur de vous accueillir dans mon humble établissement...

- Vous pouvez arrêter ici les frais de politesse. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne m'apitoie pas sur le sort des gens.

- La rumeur etait donc vrai. Sous cette apparente gentillesse se cache une noirceur et une cruauté pire que celle de Lord Chaos.

- Suffit. Siffla Isis. Possédez-vous l'ouvrage parlant des rituels de Résurrection ?

- Parfaitement, votre Majesté. Le voici. Mais je me demande ce que la détentrice des livres de la Vie et de la Mort, peut bien vouloir faire avec un tel ouvrage ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Et puis comment savez-vous que je suis en possession de ces ouvrages alors que même Père l'ignore ?

- J'ai mes sources, votre Grandeur.

- Je vois. Que cette conversation ne sorte pas de ses murs où tu pourrais le regretter !

- Tout naturellement. Au revoir Majesté et au plaisir de vous revoir.

- Oui c'est cela. Finit Isis avant de partir en direction de ses amis mais à cet instant un jeune homme s'interposant entre elle et eux.

- Magyar. Siffla le jeune homme.

- Malefoy. Répondit Isis.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de rencontrer une Griffondor dans cette allée ?

- Je suis sûre que tu as une petite idée, Malefoy.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je pensais me tromper.

- Ah et comment ?

- En imaginant que les rumeurs etaient fausses et que vous ne vous cachiez pas derrière un masque, votre Majesté.

- Alors comme ça, Malefoy junior est au courant de ma condition. Intéressant...

- Comment aurais-je pu le nier alors que Père faisait partit à la fois des Mangemorts et de l'Ordre.

- En tout cas, vous cachez bien vote jeu. Bien que je me sois douté de la vérité puisque vote visage a pâlit lors de l'évocation de mes ancêtres.

- Je me demande ce que Potter dirait s'il savait que son amie avait aidé Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tache et qu'elle règne en ce moment sur les Ténèbres.

- Certes ceci est vrai. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec les activités de l'Ordre. Donc Harry n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

- Il faudra bien lui dire.

- Oui mais pas tout de suite. J'espère que vous pourrez continuer à garder le secret ?

- Bien sur à la condition que l'on se tutoie maintenant et que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

- D'accord, Draco.

- Ravie de te l'entendre dire Isis. A la prochaine.

Sur ce, Malefoy partit en direction d'un groupe de Serpentards sous le regard haineux d'Isis. Avant que celle-ci ne se décide enfin à rejoindre ses amis.

- Isis, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry a qui la scène n'avait pas échappé.

- Oui, mais il a réussi à m'énerver.

- Ca c'est Malefoy tout craché. Dit Ron.

- Bon, on se promène ou on reste planter là, à attendre la fin de la soirée ? Questionna Hermione.

- Non, on visite bien évidemment ! Répliqua Hana.

Apres avoir passé toute la journée à Pré au Lard, le groupe d'ami se dirigea vers le château. Apres le dîner, ils montèrent dans la tour des Griffondors. Là, ils discutèrent une bonne heure avant de partir se coucher.

- Au fait Isis, je peux savoir ce que tu as acheté à Pré au Lard quand tu as rencontré Malefoy ? Questionna Hermione.

- J'ai seulement acheté un livre.

- Ah ! Et quel genre de livre ? Demanda Ron.

- Un roman.

- Et pourquoi ? Dit Hermione.

- Pour pouvoir m'occuper quand je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Je vois. Bonne nuit, alors. Conclut Hermione partant en direction de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

- Bonne nuit aussi. Dit Ron en baillant.

- Salut. Fit Harry en montant rejoindre Ron.

- Hana, j'aimerais sortir prendre l'air ce soir. Murmura Isis

- Je vois. Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour une minute.

Une minute plus tard, Hana redescendit avec une cape dans ses bras.

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Hana.

- Oui. Si je ne le fais pas je vais devenir folle et toi aussi je suppose ?

- Tu as raison. Allons-y alors.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la tour pour aller dans le parc sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Hana.

Voilà le chapitre 8 bonne lecture .

Vela.


	10. Chapitre 9

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

Je remercie d'avance tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse d'attendre la suite de mon histoire. Voici pour me faire pardonner un petit cadeau de Noël (en retard, pardon !) et aussi un cadeau de nouvelle année. Mes meilleurs vœux et à bientôt. Bonne lecture ! !

****

Onarluca : Merci pour ta dernière review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

****

Thaelle Ellia : Je sais que tu es ma bêta lectrice mais ce chapitre tu va devoir le découvrir comme tout le monde. Espérons qu'il te plaira. Et a bientôt.

****

Dr Gribouille : Merci pour ta review. J'ai vu que tu m'informe que les Magyars sont originaires de transsylvannie. Sache que c'est par un heureux hasard que mon héroine se retrouve avec ce lien. Car il vrai que je cherchais un lien avec le ténébreux Dracula mais je ne trouvais point. Ton info me permet de voir que mon subconscient a reussi à trouver un lien avec ce cher comte. Je suis contente. Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que ca te plaise.

****

Greg : Merci pour tes reviews. Sache que ton intuition est la bonne. Mais que je suis beaucoup plus sadique que ça car le sauvetage (s'il a lieu) ne se passera pas comme prévu. Bonne lecture.

****

Lilouthephoenix : Merci pour ta review. Ton intuition est la bonne mais je suis très méchante vers la fin. Car je réserve une surprise à l'ordre du phénix. Mais quoi ? Bonne lecture et a bientôt.

****

Chapitre 9 :

Une fois sortie de la tour de Griffondor, Hana déploya sa cape et se cacha en dessous avec Isis. Ainsi parée, les deux amies partirent en direction du parc de Poudlard. Une fois dehors, elles sortirent de dessous la cape d'invisibilité d'Hana. La nuit etait fraîche, un vent léger soufflait et quelques nuages voilaient le ciel.

- Voilà, Isis ! ! Nous sommes dehors. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu tenais absolument à venir ? Questionna Hana.

- Regarde dans le ciel, tu vas comprendre ! Exprima une Isis avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Hana leva les yeux vers le ciel et constata que la lune etait d'une blancheur immaculée, inondant le parc de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. (1)

- Oh : Je vois c'est la pleine lune ! Je comprends mieux ton empressement !

Tout en disant cela, Hana remarqua qu'Isis avait les yeux fermés et laissait le vent soufflé sur son visage ainsi que dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui etaient lâchés, ce qui etait très rare car personne encore à Poudlard n'avait aperçu Isis avec ses cheveux lâchés. Eus qui etaient d'un blanc divin, tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Oui, un ange ! C'est ce qu'Hana avait toujours pensé de son amie, étant la seul à pouvoir l'admirer sous son vrai jour. Mais celle-ci fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par son amie.

- Oui, tu as raison c'est la pleine lune ! Et c'est cette époque du mois que je suis obligée de dévoiler ma véritable nature si je ne veux pas devenir folle. Fit Isis.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je vais faire quoi pendant que tu t'amuse ?

- Eh bien, tu voleras auprès de moi sous ta forme Animagus ! !

- Tu as sans doute raison ! Donne-moi ton collier et envole-toi !

- Ne le perds pas sinon je ne pourrai plus redevenir normal !

- Isis, fait moi confiance ! Je ne le perdrais pas !

- D'accord… je te fais confiance. Voilà le collier.

Tout en le donnant à Hana, sa transformation s'effectuait. Une fois achevée, Isis ressemblait à une créature de la nuit dés plus divine. Des ailes noires parsemés de reflet bleu nuit, ressemblant à celle de dragon, sortaient de son dos. Leur taille correspondant d'ailleurs à celle du Magyar à Pointes. Ses yeux améthyste sont devenus des yeux de dragon dorés parsemés de reflets argent. Ses ongles de mains mesuraient au moins cinq centimètres chacun et etaient aussi coupant que la lame d'une épée. Mais malgré cela, Isis demeurait toujours aussi charmante et son aura etait toujours dés plus divine.

- Parfait ! Dit Isis tout en déployant ses ailes. Puis elle s'envola en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Pendant ce temps, Hana rangeait sa cape dans sa robe pour ensuite se transformer en un aigle royale capable d'accompagner son amie dans ses déplacements. Amis qui virevoltent dans les cieux sans prendre garde à ne pas passer devant les fenêtres du cachot ! !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En ce moment même, un jeune homme attend Isis dans la salle commune de Griffondor. S'il l'attend, c'est parce qu'ils ont une retenue en commun.

- Mais que fait-elle ? Si ca continue, nous allons arriver en retard, ce qui fera plaisir à Snape car il nous retirera des points. S'exclama Harry.

- Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour arriver à l'heure, Harry décida de partir, tout en prenant soin de se munir de sa carte du maraudeur pour apercevoir le lieu où se trouvait Isis.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

La carte apparue et Harry pu constater que son aimée se trouvait sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, où plutôt tournoyait autour de la tour.

- Mais que font-elles ? pensa Harry.

Il se dirigea donc vers le parc avant d'aller en retenue. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un aigle se transformé en Hana et de l'entendre hurler à Isis de redescendre du saule cogneur.

- Comment ca redescendre du saule cogneur ? Pensa Harry tout en tournant la tête en direction du dit arbre. Mais tout ce qu'il aperçut fut le noir complet. Eh merde ! Je ne vois rien. Tant pis, j'éclaircirai ce mystère ce soir. En attendant, je dois filer en retenue.

Sur ce, il partit en direction des cachots.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au même moment dans le parc…

- ISIS ! ! Cria Hana qui regardait l'heure.

- QUOI ?

- Tu n'aurais pas une semaine de retenue par hasard ?

- Si ! Pourquoi ? Répondit Isis tout en tournoyant au-dessus d'Hana.

- Tu dois t'y trouver pour quelle heure ?

- Pour Vingt-deux heures. Pourquoi ?

- Parce Qu'il est Vingt-deux heures trente.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt ? S'emporta Isis.

- Mais…. C'est que….

- Stop ! Tais-toi ! Le collier, s'il te plait.

Isis remit son pendentif et partit en direction des cachots pendants qu'Hana regagnait le dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle frappa à la porte.

- Oui. Siffla le professeur Snape.

Isis entra dans la salle de classe sous les regards ébahis. Il faut dire qu'elle avait oublié de s'attaché les cheveux.

- Ah ! Miss Magyar, vous denier enfin nous faire-part de votre présence !

- Excusez-moi, Professeur. Mais mon amie Hana a eu un malaise ce qui m'a conduit à l'amener à l'infirmerie….

- Suffit ! Je me fiche de votre excuse. Vous avez une heure de retard. Pour la peine, vous devrez me réaliser cette potion demain lord de votre prochaine retenue.

Tout en parlant, les ingrédients s'affichaient sur le tableau. Isis put lire : " Cinq graines de Lys noirs, Sept gouttes de venin de Basilic, Une racine d'Asphodèle et d'Aconit, Dix gouttes de salive de Magyar à pointes, Vingt pétales de Rose Sanguinaire et Une Pierre de Lune. ".

- Mais Professeur ! S'exclama Isis. Cette potion est interdite…

- Je m'en fiche, Miss Magyar. D'ailleurs vu la dernière potion que vous avez préparée, celle-ci ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes.

- Bien, Professeur. Je suppose qu'un champ de protection est requis autour du chaudron ?

- Vous supposez bien. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me retrouver avec le cadavre de Mr Potter et le vôtre lors de ma retenue ! Cela risquerait de laisser des traces ! Maintenant mettez-vous au nettoyage.

Pendant qu'Harry et Isis nettoyaient des chaudrons, le Professeur Snape corrigeait des copies. Quand subitement, il se leva de son bureau et vint se poster près d'Isis.

- Vous volez merveilleusement bien, Miss Magyar, pour une descendante du peuple des Draconiums. Murmura Snape a son oreille

Isis se raidit en apprenant que l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus connaissait son secret.

- Miss Lowenor aussi, bien que ce soit un vol différent. Finit-il avant de repartir vers son bureau.

- Hana va me tuer ! ! Pensa Isis.

Apres deux heures de nettoyage, Isis et Harry purent enfin quitter les cachots pour se rendre à la tour de Griffondor. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, ils s'assiérent l'un en face de l'autre devant la cheminée.

- Isis, dit timidement Harry, pourrais-je savoir ce que le Professeur Snape t-as murmuré à l'oreille tout à l'heure ?

- Rien d'important. C'etait au sujet de la potion de demain.

- Justement ! Quel genre de potion est-ce ?

- C'est la potion de Mort Fulgurante. Elle a le pouvoir de tuer n'importe quelle personne. Pour ca, il suffit que l'ennemi l'inhale, la boive ou s'en renverse sur soit pour mourir.

- Et tu sais la préparer ?

- Oui. Père voulait que je la connaisse pour tuer ses ennemis. Mais je te rasssure, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé.

- Ah… ! Au fait… commença un Harry hésitant… tu es magnifique avec tes cheveux lâchés !

A ce moment, Isis le remarqua. Tu devrais les laisser lâcher plus souvent.

- Merci, ton compliment me touche beaucoup … mais je préfère les attacher. Par contre… je peux les lâcher quand je suis avec toi ! ?

- Ce serait parfait ! Murmura Harry tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Isis pour finir par sceller leur lèvres en un baiser des plus passionné.

Apres cet intermède romantique, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quatre heures.

- Isis, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans le parc avec Hana ?

A ce moment précis tout le corps de son aimée se raidit sous la peur.

- Je prenais l'air en sa compagnie. Mais qu'as- tu vu exactement ?

- J'ai aperçu Hana en train de se transformer en aigle et t'appeler du saule cogneur.

- Ah ! Je sus donc obligée de te dévoiler notre secret. Hana est animagus et je suis polyanimagus. En clair, je suis capable de prendre la forme de tout animal que je touche. Cela ne te gène pas au moins ?

- Pas du tout. Mais ne m'avoue surtout pas que tu comptais me le cacher ?

- Si… je pensais que ce détail n'avait pas d'importance ?

- Pas important ! Ma copine est animagus et ce n'est pas important ! Je trouve que si ! S'emporta Harry.

- Pardonne-moi mon ange ! Implora Isis. Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction.

- Tu es pardonné. Mais promet moi de ne plus rien me cacher ?

- D'accord.

Apres des au revoirs romantiques, chacun d'eux partis en direction de son dortoir.

Lorsque Isis se leva le lendemain, jamais elle ne s'etait sentie aussi bien. D'une part parce qu'elle etait heureuse et parce que ses visions s'etaient achevé pour l'instant. Une fois prête, elle attendit Hana dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

- Salut ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

- Quoi ? Demanda une Hana inquiète.

- Quand nous sommes sorties hier soir… commença Isis en hésitant… deux personnes nous ont aperçus.

- Comment ? S'emporta Hana. Qui ? Pour que l'on puisse leur faire subir le sort d'amnésie.

- Il s'agit de Harry et … et… du professeur Snape.

- Quoi ? Tu es en train de m'avouer que ton petit ami ainsi que la personne pour laquelle je commence à éprouver des sentiments sont au courant.

- Enfin pas vraiment ! Harry ne connaît que notre capacité à devenir animagus. Par contre..

- Par contre… accentua une Hana au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Le professeur Snape connaît mon appartenance au peuple des Draconiums.

- COMMENT ? Hurla Hana. Tout ca parce que Mademoiselle voulait prendre l'air. Maintenant le professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard connaît notre secret.

- Mais… tu sais qu'à la pleine lune, je suis obligée de répondre à l'appel de mon peuple.

- Je m'en fiche. Car à cause de toi, il va nous détester et nous humilier encore plus. J'aimerais que tu ne sois jamais venu au monde. Finit Hana dans une colère noir.

A ce moment, elle se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient été trop lion mais malheureusement le mal etait fait.

- Isis… implora Hana… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

- Trop tard, ma chère. Le mal est fait. Sache que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner. Donc ne m'adresse plus la parole. Finit une Isis sans la moindre colère dans la voix mais sans le moindre sentiment dans les yeux.

Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque, en laissant une Hana en pleur derrière elle. Une fois arrivées à destination, Isis chercha un livre capable de la renseigner sur les origines des ingrédients de sa potion.

Voyons. Potion du premier cycle, du deuxième cycle, du troisième cycle,… potion pour expert, de guérison… Ah voilà, potion interdite. Espérons qu'il parle de la localisation des ingrédients dans ce livre. Pensa Isis. Tiens ! Mais c'est Hermione là-bas. Allons vois ce qu'elle fait.

- Bonjour, Hermione.

- Bonjour, Isis. Répondit Hermione tout en cachant le livre qu'elle lisait.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange.

- Non.

- Tu fais une recherche sur quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret !

- Pas du tout. Je suis en train de me documenter sur les origines d'un peuple que j'admire.

- Lequel ?

- Celui des Draconiums.

- Ah ! Isis venait de pâlir un peu en entendant ce nom. Et qu'as-tu appris sur eux ?

- Je sais que ce peuple est originaire des pays de l'Est comme la Hongrie, la Pologne, la Roumanie… Tu es originaire de Roumanie, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Je sais aussi que dans ce peuple, seule les femmes possèdent le pouvoir. Elles seules sont capables de développer les capacités qui feront d'elles des Draconiums. Ces femmes sont capables de voler grâce à des ailes de Dragons dans le dos. Leurs yeux sont ceux de Dragon, ce qui leur permet de voir à des dizaines de kilomètres. Leurs ongles sont aussi tranchants que des épées. Elles possèdent le pouvoir des Dragons c'est à dire la capacité de lancer du feu et de la glace grâce à leurs mains. On dit aussi que ce peuple possède une impératrice, qui gouverne aux ténèbres. Il paraît qu'on peut la différencier des autres par ces ailes aux reflets bleus nuit et par ces yeux dorés parsemés de reflets argent. Elle a aussi le pouvoir de contrôler aux éléments. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je sais que ce peuple n'est point une légende.

- Ah ! Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que beaucoup de personnes ont aperçu des démons. Or je pense que ce sont des Draconiums. Surtout du fait que d'après les récits, ils etaient accompagnées par des aigles ou toutes sortes d'animaux volants qui sont leurs protecteurs.

- Comment ca ?

- En fait, un Draconium est toujours accompagné de son animal protecteur pour les prévenir du danger. Par exemple, on dit que pour l'impératrice se serait un Dragon. Elle serait aussi accompagnée par une jeune fille de son age qui serait animagus et qui la protégerait dans la vie normale. Puisqu'ils se cachent par mis nous.

- Mais ses Draconiums comment existent-ils ?

- La légende raconte qu'une déesse aurait sauvé un Dragon. Or il s'agissait du roi de son espèce. Et le jour où la déesse fut mourante, le Dragon la sauva en lui donnant de son sang pour la remercier de son aide. Depuis les descendants de cette déesse sont les Draconiums. Et s'il n'y a que des femmes c'est parce que le sang fut transmis à une femme.

- Qui etait cette déesse ?

- C'etait la déesse de la Résurrection. ON dit qu'elle ressuscitera le jour où le mal reviendra sur Terre.

- Intéressant. J'ai adoré. Je crois que je commence à aimer ce peuple.

- Merci. Tu fais une recherche sur quoi ?

- Je me renseigne sur les ingrédients de la potion que le Professeur Snape m'a donné à faire en retenue.

- Tu dois la faire pour quand ?

- Pour ce soir. Comme elle est très compliquée, je pense la rater et faire encore perdre des points à Griffondor. D'ailleurs tu es Préfète en Chef alors pourquoi ne me réprimandes-tu pas au sujet de mon attitude face au professeur de potion.

- Parce que tu n'enfreins pas le règlement et que je trouve ce Pofesseur est antipathique. Mais il est vrai que tu fais tout pour réussir à l'énerver. Alors qu'il n'est pas si méchant.

- Je constate que tu es au courant de sa relation avec Harry. Je me disais aussi qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi devrait s'en apercevoir !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que Harry est mon petit ami et que j'ai fait boire du Veritaserum eu Professeur Snape. Donc j'ai appris plein de choses.

- Je vois.

- D'ailleurs puisqu'on est dans les confidences. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec Ron ?

- Eh bien malgré le fait qu'il manque de tact et d'esprit. C'est un garçon gentil et plein de ressources. D'ailleurs, il sait se montrer romantique. Puis il me comprend. Je suis donc heureuse avec lui. Et toi avec Harry ?

- C'est un ange. Il sait m'écouter, me réconforter et il est très gentil. Zen un mot, je l'aime.

- Je suis contente.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai une recherche à faire.

- Je vois. A plus Isis. Bon courage pour ta potion.

Isis ouvrit le livre après le départ d'Hermione. Elle trouva sa potion et lut :

" La pierre de Lune se trouve généralement en forêt dans les profondeurs d'un lac où viennent s'abreuver les Licornes. Le Lys noir poussent aux abords d'une tombe d'un cimetière. "

Génial je vais devoir passer au Manoir Familiale et le mien, aller dans un cimetière, dans la forêt interdite pour pouvoir avoir tous les ingrédients. Merci Professeur Snape. Pensa Isis.

Celle-ci soupira et partit en quête des ingrédients.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt.

Vela.

PS : J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez. Voilà dans mon chapitre 12, je commence l'écriture des vacances de Noël mais je n'ai pas d'idée sur les activités que pourraient faire nos amis. Car Isis a invité ses amis ainsi que la famille Weasley, Snape, Draco Malefoy et Remus Lupin à son manoir pour passer les vacances de Noël. Une idée s'il vous plait, please. J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous avez une idée sur le genre de cadeau qu'ils pourraient recevoir et offrir. Merci d'avance pour votre aide.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

Je sais que l'attente a été longue mais voici enfin la suite.

****

Chapitre 10 :

Isis partit en direction de Prè-au-lard. Une fois arrivée, elle transplana vers son manoir personnel où elle partit rejoindre son dragon.

- Bonjjjjjjjjjjjjour Faaaaaraar ! Siffla-t-elle en fourchelang.

- Bonjjjjjjour Majjjjjesssssssté. Répondit celui-ci. Que meeeeeeee vaut l'hoooooneuuuur de votre visssssite ?

- J'auraisss bessssoin de ton aide pour realisssser une potion.

- Et comment ?

- En me laisssant prendre un peu de ta sssalive, ssss'il te plait !

- Mais avec plaisir. Dit-il tout en lui donnant de sa salive.

- Pourrais-tu m'emmener au Manoir de Père, s'il te plait ?

- Avec le plus grand dès plaisir, votre Altesssssse.

Une fois sur place, Isis se faufilla discrètement à l'intérieur pour ensuite descendre dans les sous-sol. Dans une des pièces du sous-sol, elle tomba nez à nez avec Selkhet, le basilic de la famille.

- Bonjjour Ssssssselkhet.

- Bonjjour. Que puiss-je pour vous ?

- Pourrais-tu me mordre pour que je puissssssse recuielllir de ton venin ?

- Mais cela risquerais de vous tuer, Princessssssse.

- Non ! N'aie crainte ! Avec le sang de dragon dans mes veines, je suis immuniser contre toute sorte de poisons.

Alors Selkhet s'exécuta. Isis sentit les crocs du basilic entrer dans sa chair et le venin s'infiltré dans ses veines. A ce moment, elle reprit ses esprits et demanda à Selkhet d'enlever ses crocs de son bras. Elle recueillit ensuite une partie du venin pendant que le basilic la regardait d'un œil inquiet.

- Princessssse, vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Je te remercie et à bientôt peut-être.

- Au Revoir.

Elle partit ensuite en direction du jardin. Là, elle trouva un champ de ronces qui etait en fait un champ de roses sanguinaires. Ces fleurs avaient la couleur du sang mais le principal etait que leur sève soit du sang. Isis prit une poignée de pétales de ces roses, sans c 'être fait écorcher par leurs ronces préalablement. Car ces ronces ont la particularité de s'accrocher aux personnes présente dans leurs champs. Isis ressortit donc en sang et avec une robe de sorcier déchirée. Elle se servit d'un sort de guérison et parti retrouver Farar pour se rendre dans le cimetière le plus proche.

_Voilà le cimetière ! Maintenant essayons de trouver des Lys noirs avec des graines. Tient, en voilà près de cette tombe._

Sur la tombe en question, on pouvait lire TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE mais Isis sembla ne pas y faire attention. Une fois les graines de lys noirs en poche, elle repartit en direction de son manoir. Là, elle laissa Farar, pris l'asphodèle, l'aconit plus tous ses autres ingrédients et transplana vers Poudlard.

Quand elle arriva dans le parc de l'école, elle partit en direction de la forêt interdite pour aller chercher la pierre de lune. A la lisière de la forêt, elle enleva son pendentif pour que les animaux puissent la reconnaître. Isis s'enfonçait dans la forêt, quand elle tombe nez à nez avec des centaures.

- Comment oses-tu pénétrer dans notre domaine, misérable humain ? Gronda le centaure.

- Pardonnez mon offense, noble centaure ! Dit-elle tout en s'inclinant.

Lorsque le centaure commença à s'approcher d'elle, Isis se releva et se mit à la lumière du jour. Là, le centaure stoppa net.

- Pardonnez notre impudence, votre Majesté ! Fit-le centaure tout en s'inclinant.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'aurais du vous demander la permission de fouler votre domaine avant.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Altesse. Votre présence est toujours la bienvenue en ces lieus. Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à vous donner, vous qui êtes notre soleil et notre lune.

- Merci, noble centaure. J'aurais un renseignement à te demander.

- De quoi s'agit-il votre Majesté ?

- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver une pierre de lune ?

- Bien sur. Il y en a une dans le fond du lac où vienne se repêtre les licornes. Je vais vous y conduire.

- Merci, mon ami.

Isis suivit le centaure. Elle arriva devant une clairière où un lac reposait en son centre. Une fois arrivée, Isis marcha sur l'eau du lac en direction de son centre, grâce à son contrôle des éléments. Elle posa sa main sur la surface de l'eau pour sentir la présence de la pierre. Dès qu'elle le sentit, elle l'amena vers elle grâce à son pouvoir de télèkinèsie. Ensuite, elle retourna vers la berge du lac.

- Merci, noble centaure de m'avoir aidé.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi, votre Altesse.

Isis prit congé du centaure. Une fois arrivées à l'entrée de la forêt, elle remit son pendentif et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Là, elle vit Harry et Ron en train de travailler sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ils font leur devoir pour pouvoir réviser ensuite et ne pas être débordé. Dit Hermione en grondant.

- Ah ! Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

- Sur le devoir de métamorphose. Fit- Harry. Celui où tu as réussi à transformer un oiseau en chandelier. Alors que nous essayons vainement de le transformer en simple bougie.

- Je vois ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Là, les trois personnes présentent la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Il vous d'une part de penser que vous aller réussir le sort et d'autre de visualiser le résultat dans votre tête. Une fois ces deux choses réaliser, la transformation se fera automatiquement. Car si vous commencez sans en connaître le résultat et avec des pensées négatives, il est normal que vous ratier la transformation. Démonstration.

Isis pris l'oiseau de Ron et lança le sort.

- Avis Lychnuchus.

L'oiseau se transforma en chandelier instantanément.

Harry et Ron essayèrent et réussir à le faire comme par magie. ( Normal non ? ) .

- Ouah ! Fit-Ron. Tu as raison !

- Tu fais comment pour les potions ? Questionna Harry.

- Je fais abstraction du monde qui m'entoure. Je me concentre seulement sur mon chaudron, mes ingrédients et les instructions. Il faut essayer de vous couper du reste du monde pour que rien ne puisse vous perturber.

- Faudra que l'on essaye. Fit Ron.

- Dis-moi Hermione. Toi qui es si brillante, comment fais-tu pour sortir avec un garçon ayant si peu de talent ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question. Mais je suppose que nous avons la même réponse. Parce que j'aime Ron et que j'adore l'aider dans ses devoirs. Cela me permet de passer plus de temps avec lui et de me sentir utile.

- Je vous signale qu'on est là ! Intervint-Ron.

Les quatre amis riaient quand Hana entra dans la salle.

- Salut Hana. Lança Harry.

- Salut. Répondit-elle en ayant une mine désespère et lançant un regard de supplication en direction d'Isis.

Mais Isis lui répondit par un regard noir qui fit fuir la malheureuse vers son dortoir.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ? Demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu l'as regardé froidement.

- Oui, nous sommes en froid et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner. Tu viens, Harry. Nous allons en retenue.

Harry suivit Isis en lui demandant des explications qu'elle lui fournit. Il pensa que ça allait s'arranger rapidement mais c'etait mal connaître Isis.

Une fois arrivées au cachot, Isis se mit à la réalisation de la potion pendant que Harry et Severus jouaient aux échecs. Elle pris soin de mettre la protection autour du chaudron pour qu'aucune fumée ne s'échappe. Cela évitera aux personnes présentes de mourir.

Elle mit d'abord la racine d'asphodèle, puis les graines de lys noirs, ensuite la salive de magyar à pointe. Puis la racine d'aconit, les pétales de roses sanguinaires, le venin de basilic et enfin la pierre de lune. A l'introduction de celle-ci, une lumière aveuglante se rependit dans les cachots, interrompant l'activité des personnes présentes. Isis regarda alors le chaudron avant de se retourner vers le professeur.

- Voilà, la potion est prête, Professeur.

- Bravo, Miss Magyar. Dit-il tout en l'examinant. Cinquante points pour Griffondor.

- Comment ?

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Comme vous avez réalisé une potion très difficile, il est logique que je vous récompense. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Harry et Isis sortirent du cour de potion puis montèrent se coucher tout en s'embrassant.

* * *

Un mois venait de s'écouler et Isis ne parlait toujours pas à Hana. Aujourd'hui, Isis avait l'intention de préparer une potion de soin. Pour ça, elle partit emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque. Mais au moment de se saisir du précieux ouvrage, une autre main se posa dessus. Isis reconnut la main de l'intrus et se retourna pour lui faire face. 

- Tiens, Miss Lowenor. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de retirer votre main de cet ouvrage ? Siffla Isis sur un ton supérieur, ce sui fit reculer Hana.

- Isis, je…

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, Miss Lowenor ? Je ne vous permets pas autant de familiarité envers moi. Cracha-t-elle.

Hana fondit alors en larmes au pied de son amie.

- Je vous en prie, Miss Magyar, pardonnez mon offense. Je regrette mon geste et mes paroles. Fit Hana entre deux sanglots tout en s'inclinant devant son amie.

Isis regarda son amie avec des yeux ébahis. Il faut dire qu'elle détestait voir quelqu'un se prosterner à ses pieds. Elle savait aussi que cet acte demandait beaucoup de courage à Hana. Elle qui possédait autant de fierté qu'elle. Ce geste l'émue et elle comprit la détresse de son amie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci etait très pale depuis un mois.

- Hana, relève-toi. Tu sais que je déteste voir quelqu'un s'incliner devant moi. Te voir renier ta fierté pour regagner mon amitié, m'a montré que tu etait sincère et une amie fidèle. Donc je te pardonne. Toute fois, tu ne devras plus recommencer ?

- Promis, Isis. Merci de m'accorder ton pardon. Dit-elle tout en se relevant.

- Tiens prend ce livre. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin.

- Merci, Isis.

Les deux amies sortirent donc de la bibliothèque tout en éclatant de rire en se racontant leur mois passé.

* * *

Nous étions à mi-novembre lorsque le soleil décida de se lever. Une jeune fille essayait désespérément d'aider son amie. 

- Hana ! Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé dans la salle de bain ? Cela va faire une heure que tu y es ! Implora Isis.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai décidé de passer la journée ici !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas participer à ce match de quidditch. Tu te rends compte que la totalité des maisons Griffondor et Serdaigle vont me regarder jouer. En plus, Snape arbitrera le match. Donc c'est définitif, je reste ici.

- Hana ! Hurla Isis à bout de nerf. Ce n'est qu'un match de quidditch.

- Non ! Si je me trompe, tout le monde m'en voudra, surtout Harry. Je sais que ce match compte beaucoup pour lui puisqu'il veut gagner la coupe de quidditch.

Isis jugea l'attitude d'Hana dès plus déplacée.

- Désolé, ma chère mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

A ce moment, Isis sortit sa baguette et récita une incantation. Ceci eu pour effet d'ouvrir la porte préalablement fermer par un sort. Hana se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle dévisagea Isis d'un air apeurée.

- Je vois ! Fit Isis. Tu es morte de peur. Et bien pour te rassurer sache que je vais me détacher le cheveux, comme ça tous les regards seront tourner vers moi et non vers toi. D'accord ?

Hana hocha le tête en signe d'accord.

- Merci Isis.

- De rien. Mais prépare-toi. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire une proposition pareil ?_

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la grande salle.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Hana.

- Bon…Bonjour ! Dit un Ron sous le choc.

Il faut dire que toute la salle (même les serpentards) avait les yeux rivés sur Isis.

- Isis. Murmura Harry a son oreille. Pourquoi t'es-tu détaché les cheveux ?

- Pour qu'Hana puisse se calmer et participer au match de quidditch. Je sais que toute la salle a les yeux fixer sur moi, mais j'ai trouvé le moyen d'arranger la situation.

- Ah ! Et comment ? A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'Isis l'embrassait.

Sous le choc Harry ne put protester.

- Voilà ! Tout Poudlard est au courant de notre relation et cela n'arrange pas les choses. Conclut une Isis désespérée en se cachant la tête entre ses mains.

****

- Isis est-ce que ça va ? **_Demanda Hana inquiète. _**

- Non. Comment ça pourrait aller avec tous ses regards tournés vers moi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à faire abstraction du monde qui t'entoure.

- C'est facile de dire ça ! Qui c'est qui m'a fait une crise ce matin ?

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

- Ben, c'est gagner. De toute façon, j'ai une solution.

- Et quoi ? Demanda une Hana paniquée.

On aperçut Isis se levée et grimpée sur la table des Griffondors. Ensuite, elle balaya la salle du regard avant de prendre la parole.

- Silence ! Cria-t-elle. Oui, j'ai les cheveux longs et je sors avec Harry Potter. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme une bête de foire. Donc, je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser votre examen. Sinon… A ce moment, Isis tourna la tête en direction de Draco Malfoy avec un sourire au lèvre.

- DRACONIUM. Hurla Malfoy sans perdre Isis des yeux.

La salle regarda en sa direction tout en marmonnant des choses inaudibles.

- Silence ! Cria Dumbledore. Miss Magyar, veuillez descendre de la table. Et vous Mr Malfoy, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer les raisons de vos paroles ?

- Mais, il n'y a rien à expliquer, Professeur. Je disais cela pour seulement détourner l'attention de Miss Magyar.

- Je vois. Conclut un Dumbledore dès plus sceptique. Veuillez reprendre vos places et vos activités.

Pendant cette échange, Isis avait remercier Draco du regard. Elle repris ensuite sa place au coté de Harry.

- Tu m'as impressionné, mon amour.

- Je sais, mon ange. Mais maintenant tout Poudlard est au courant pour nous !

- Tant mieux. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à te partager.

- Mais tu es très possessif, dis-moi ? Mais cela ne me déplait pas.

- Heureux de l'apprendre. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Au fait, puis-je savoir depuis quand tu es amie avec Malfoy ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Donc, j'en t'en parlerai une autre fois.

- D'accord.

Une fois le calme revenu, le groupe d'ami se dirigea en direction du terrain de quidditch. Là, Harry, Hana et Ron partirent en direction des vestiaires pendant qu'Isis et Hermione allaient dans les tribunes.

Harry fit part de ses dernières recommandations.

- Sachez que les Serdaigle ont une nouvelle équipe. D'après mes sources, nous pouvons gagner à condition de rester vigilant. Surtout essayer de commettre le moins de fautes possibles. D'ailleurs, attendez-vous à ce que Snape nous désavantage. Donc rester vigilant et bonne chance !

Dès qu'Harry eu finit son discours, les joueurs de Griffondor s'élancèrent sur le terrains.

- Et voilà, la fabuleuse équipe de Griffondor qui fait son entrée. Hurla Colin Crivey. Nous retrouvons donc notre merveilleux Harry Potter en temps que Capitaine et Attrapeur de notre prestigieuse équipe. Ainsi que le roi des gardiens, Ronald Weasley suivit par sa sœur Ginny Weasley, superbe poursuiveuse de seize ans.

- Colin ! Réprimanda McGonagall.

- Pardon ! Ensuite viennent deux nouvelles poursuiveuses, en la personne de Jean Grey et Ororo Monroe. Toutes deux élèves en troisième année. Apres arrive , Seamus Finnigan et son légendaire coup de batte auquel aucun cognard ne resiste. Suivie par notre nouvelle batteuse, Hana Lowenor, amie d'Isis Magyar promut au rang d'attrapeuse remplaçante et petite amie de notre capitaine.

- Colin ! Veuillez rester sérieux !

- Pardon ! Et maintenant passons à la composition de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Voici, le capitaine et poursuiveur, David Pemberley qui fait son entrée. Suivie de Jamie Palmer et Susan Hembrow en tant que poursuiveurs. Ensuite arrive John Carmichael et Justin Cleary aux poste de batteurs. Et enfin, la douce et jolie, Aguatha Valentine en tant qu'attrapeuse. Ah ! Mais voici que notre charmant Professeur de Potions siffle le coup d'envoi. Espérons pour une fois que celui ne nous penaliseras pas trop.

- Crivey !

- Excusez-moi !

Pendant que Collin commentait le match, deux jeunes filles regardaient le déroulement du match avec intérêt.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, tu n'as pas peur que Ron se blesse au cours de la partie ?

- Non, je m'y suis habituée. Mais as-tu peur pour Harry, Isis ?

- Oui, un peu. Mais je sais que ce sont les risques du métier. Oh mon dieu !

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent alors leur regard vers la scène.

-Oh, mon dieu. Notre chère Hana Lowenor a failli blesser notre cher arbitre en faisant passer un cognard tout près de lui. Ce qui permet à Serdaigle de nous dépasser de dix points grâce à ce penalty. Espérons que notre chère batteuse ne recommence plus. Le score est donc des 100 à 90 pour Serdaigle.

****

- Hana, Hana !

- Isis, c'est toi ?

- Non, c'est la pape ! Oui, c'est moi ! Ecoutes-moi, je sais que tues anxieuse et que la présence de Snape te déconcentre mais detends-toi.

- Et comment ?

- Essaye de faire abstraction du monde qui t'entoure. Ne pense qu'au cognards. Focalises-toi sur leur trajectoire et rien que la leur. Compris ?

- Oui. Merci, Isis

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Isis après avoir finit sa conversation télépathique avec son amie.

- Regarde, Isis ! J'ai l'impression qu'Hana a reprit confiance en elle.

- Oui, tu as raison Hermione.

Apres trente minute de jeux, le score etait de 150 à 140 pour Griffondor.

- Tiens ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Isis ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un éclat doré vole dans notre direction.

- Tu ne rêves pas. C'est la réalité.

A ce moment, Harry fonça dans leur direction suivit de près par Aguatha.

- Ah ! Les deux attrapeurs viennent de s'élancer en même temps. Sûrement ont-ils aperçu le vif d'or ? Mais c'est bizarre, ils se dirigent tous les deux vers les tribunes de Griffondor et plus particulièrement vers Miss Granger et Miss Magyar. Attendez, Harry Potter vient de faire un retourner de 360 degré avant de s'immobiliser devant ses deux lus ferventes admiratrices. Il lève la main… Oui, Griffondor remporte le match sur le score de 330 à 160. C'est formidable…

McGonagall coupa la parole à Colin avant que celui-ci ne dise des bêtises.

Harry se posa au milieu du terrain avant d'être rejoint par toute l'équipe ainsi que ses amis.

- Formidable, mon ange. Dit Isis tout en se jetant à son cou. Une capture exceptionnelle. Et je m'y connais.

- Merci. Mais je dois dire que tu m'as aidé. Isis le regarda sans comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Hana essayait de parvenir jusqu'à ses amis quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle puis lui murmurer des paroles.

- Pour quelqu'un possédant une vision d'aigle, vous avez faillit me tuer, Miss Lowenor.

Quand Hana se retourna, elle aperçut la silhouette du professeur Snape s'éloigner.

- Hana ! Hurla Isis. Tu viens ?

- Oui.

Et la soirée continua dans la tour de Griffondor.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. En attendant vos reviews, sachez que l'écriture de ma fic se poursuit. A plus et encore merci de me lire. 

Phénix Vela Black.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

**Parker 13 :** Merci pour la review. Mais sache que tu peux aussi lire les autres chapitres et me donner ton avis sur eux. Sinon voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Arathorn : **Merci pour la review. Non, Isis n'est pas omnipotente ! Seulement, elle doit faire face à de terrible adversaire. Donc ; il lui faut beaucoup de pouvoir et puis Hana est pas mal non plus. Sinon voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Je remercie aussi Tyto 27 qui m'a mis dans ses fics favorites. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent sans me laisser de review. Encore merci.

****

Chapitre 11 :

Une belle journée d'hiver commençait en ce 7 décembre. La neige tombait avec légèreté sur le parc de Poudlard pendant que les élèves émergeaient tout doucement des doux bras de Morphée.

- Bonjour, Isis ! Lança Hana.

- Bonjour ! Fit Celle-Ci tout en caressant Furlings en étant assise sur la fenêtre

- Regarde ! Lez paysage est magnifique. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'adore l'hiver. La brise du vent dans les cheveux, la neige se posant délicatement sur nous et le soleil laissant filtrer ses minuscules rayons en faisant briller la blancheur du paysage. Tout cela est merveilleux ! Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Mais c'est vrai que le spectacle est superbe. Bon, je vais me préparer.

- Je t'attends en bas.

Isis descendit dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Là, elle aperçut Harry assis près de la fenêtre et Ron et Hermione assis sur le canapé près du feu.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle

- Salut ! Répondirent Ron et Hermione distraitement.

- Bonjour ! Fit - Harry tout en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci.

Il faut dire qu'avec son uniforme, sa cape noir en velours tombant avec grâce et ses cheveux lâchés, Isis ressemblait plus à une princesse qu'à une sorcière.

- Salut, le compagnie ! Lança une Hana survoltée.

Ce qui eu pour effet de briser la magie présente entre Harry et Isis. Et d'interrompre Ron et Hermione en pleine discussion romantique… Une fois la surprise passée, Isis éclata de rire.

- Isis, est ce que ça va ? Fit un Harry paniquée.

- Oui. Répondit-elle entre deux soubresaut. Mais vous auriez du voir vos têtes ! C'etait trop comique ! Mais pardon, je ne devrais pas me moquer comme ça ?

- Si au contraire, ça nous fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Dit Hermione.

- Merci.

- Si on allait déjeuner ? Intervint Ron.

Le petit groupe descendit dans la grande salle. Là, ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondors à coté de Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginny.

- Bonjour ! Dit le groupe.

- Salut ! Répondirent les autres.

Une fois installée, Isis prit la parole.

- Je voulais vous faire-part de mon intention à vous inviter à passer les vacances de Noël à mon Manoir. Si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Au contraire, c'est génial ! S'exclama Ron. Mais qui vas-tu inviter ?

A ce moment, Isis se retourna vers Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Neville.

- Neville, Dean, Seamus, accepteriez-vous de passer les vacances de Noël dans mon Manoir si vos famille son d'accord ?

- Soit. Sache que Dean et moi, nous venons déjà. Fit Seamus. Et toi, Neville ?

- Il faut que je demande à ma grand-mère. Mais je serais ravie de venir.

- Heureuse de l'entendre. Ron, je t'invite ainsi que toute ta famille.

- Même mes parents. Demanda celui-ci choqué.

- Oui. Hermione, tu es invité. Ainsi que toi aussi, Harry.

Les deux personnes concernés hochèrent la tête.

- Sachez que vous pouvez inviter les personnes de votre choix. Mais je dois avoir la liste avant les vacances. Compris ?

- Compris. Crièrent les griffondors déjà invités.

- Isis. Intervint Harry. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, mon ange.

- Peut-on inviter des personnes autre que des élèves ?

- Bien sur. J'ai dit que vous pouviez inviter qui vous vouliez. Elèves ou non. Surtout que j'ai déjà inviter Hagrid à venir vois Farar. Donc pas de souci.

- Je t'adore. Souffla Harry tout en l'embrassant.

* * *

Au même moment, au Manoir Familial des Magyars, un groupe de personnes s'etaient réunies autour d'une table ayant pour emblème un serpent enlacé autour d'un griffon. 

- Maître, l'Ordre aimerait savoir si sa Majesté rentrerait bientôt au Manoir ?

- Puis-je savoir en quoi cela te concerne, mon cher Cochrane ? Hurla Lord Seth Magyar.

- En fait, si Cochrane vous pose cette question, c'est parce que nous avons peur. Peur que sa Majesté ne se retourne contre nous. Intervint un homme de petit taille.

- Comment osez-vous penser une chose pareil, Mr Maspolio ? Siffla un homme aux cheveux blanc et court dont les yeux rouge vifs faisaient penser à un démon.

- Dante, calme-toi ! Fit Lord Magyar. Maspolio a raison de s'inquiéter. Il faut dire que notre ange noir s'est enfui le jour de son anniversaire et sans la moindre explication. Mais rassurez-vous mes amis, notre Princesse reviendra bientôt.

- Mais quand ? Intervint une femme aux cheveux d'ébène. Je vous signale qu'il ne reste que quatre mois et demi avant l'alignement complet des neuf planètes. Si sa Majesté n'est pas présente au Manoir avant cette date, le sceau de Danzaltar ne pourra être activé. ET l'aboutissement des ténèbres ne se fera point.

- Tu as raison, Aurora. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Dit Seth d'un air résigner.

- Et pourquoi ? Interrogea un homme aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux de sirène.

- Parce que sa Majesté s'est liée d'amitié avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mon cher Sorente.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Siffla Sorente.

- La désillusion, le manque d'amour et l'attente de résultat peuvent pousser une personne à fuir son destin. Annonça un homme caché dans l'ombre.

- Merci Comte Alucard (1) pour ces précisions. Mais je pense aussi que notre Princesse n'est pas prête à se joindre à nous. Parce que son cœur est pur contrairement aux nôtres.

- Permettez-moi de vous contredire, Maître ?

- Pourquoi, mon cher Rhadamanthe du Wyvern ?

- Parce qu'au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas, sa Majesté règne en ce moment sur l'armée des ténèbres. Dit-il

Cette annonce eu pour effet de créer des murmures entre les membres de l'Ordre.

- Pourrons-nous savoir ce que tu sous-entend par-là ? siffla Harker.

- Et bien que notre chère Isis Magyar règne sur les ténèbres depuis plus d'un an. En fait, deux pour être plus précis. Par conséquent, son cœur n'est pas aussi pur que ce que vous pensez.

- Explique-toi mieux, Rhadamanthe ? Objecta Dorian.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez que pour pouvoir commander aux ténèbres, il faut posséder un cœur aussi froid que la glace. En clair, seul la haine, la colère et tous les autres sentiments négatifs occupent son cœur. Toute notion de compassion, bonté, amour, joie, ainsi que tous autre sentiments positifs, l'ont presque quitté. Seul le lien l'unissant à ses sœurs et ses amies lui permettent de rester dans la lumière. Je pense donc que sa Majesté nous rejoindra bientôt.

- Permet-moi d'en douter, mon cher !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Juste Belmont ? Fit Rhadamanthe.

- Parce que j'ai appris de source sur que notre chère Princesse sortait avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Ce qui signifie que son cœur va revenir vers la lumière si cette relation continue dans la bonheur.

- Peut être. Mais nous pouvons sûrement briser cette relation avant que son cœur ne redevienne pur ? suggéra Needle.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Nous devrions essayer qu'en pensez-vous ? Objecta Balrog.

- Ce n'est pas si simple ? Intervint Eaque de Garuda.

- Pouvons-nous savoir ce que tu sous-entend ? Fit Charon.

- Que Belmont a bien reçu de fidèles informations mais pas dans son intégralité.

- Comment ça ? S'insurgea Belmont.

- J'ai appris que la relation entre notre Princesse et Mr Potter avait atteint son point de non retour. Son cœur est redevenu pur mais elle continue d'asseoir son autorité sur l'armée des ténèbres. Mais rassurez-vous, tout n'est pas perdu ! Nous pouvons faire basculer son karma vers l'obscurité. Malheureusement pour cela nous devons empêcher leur union où tout sera perdu.

- Je vois. Intervint Lord Magyar alors pensif jusque là. (2) Nous allons enlever notre chère Princesse avant leur union et l'alignement des neufs planètes. Nous agirons dans le courant du mois de Février. Des objections ?

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle firent non de la tête.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer. Finit-il.

Une demi heure plus tard, Lord Magyar se retrouva seul quand deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle.

- Père, nous aimerions vous parler, Circé et moi ? Fit une jeune fille sur un ton hésitant. (3)

- Que puis-je pour vous, mes deux chères filles ?

- Aglaé et moi aimerions passer les fêtes de Noël avec notre sœur Isis. Enfin du moins la première semaine de vacance. Votre avis ? Fit Circé sur un ton plus provocateur que celui de sa sœur.

- Cela signifie que vous ne passerez pas Noël avec nous mais avec votre sœur et votre cousine ? (intelligent le Père).

- Oui, c'est exact. Dit Aglaé sur un ton moins confiant que celui de Circé.

- Soit, j'accepte. Mais à une condition, que vous essayer de convaincre votre sœur de revenir au Manoir Familial. Mais vous savez, il se peut qu'elle passe les vacances de Noël avec nous. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

- Si notre sœur décide de passer ses vacances au Manoir, nous resterons. Mais si elle refuse, nous le passerons avec elle et essayerons de la convaincre. Satisfait, Père ? Fit Circé sur un ton de défi.

- Oui, vous pouvez disposer.

Une fois seul, Seth entreprit d'écrire une lettre à l'intention de sa fille aînée. Quand celle-ci fut fait, il envoya un hibou à Poudlard.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours depuis l'annonce de l'invitation d'Isis pour Noël. Celle-ci se trouvait dans la grande salle à attendre la venue de ses amis lorsqu'un hibou se posa devant elle. Isis reconnut aussitôt le hibou appartenant à sa famille. 

- Bonjour, Cristal ! Dit-elle à l'intention du hibou au pelage aussi blanc que la neige et brillant comme le cristal.

Pour réponse, le hibou hulula joyeusement tout en donnant la lettre à notre amie.

- Merci. Repondit-elle.

_Bonjour, ma chère fille, _

Mes félicitations pour votre relation avec Mr Potter. Bien que celle-ci soit désaprouver par l'Ordre, je suis quand même heureux de constater que tu as réussi à trouver l'âme sœur.

Sache que tous les membres de notre famille seraient honorés de ta présence pour les réveillons de Noël et Nouvel An. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans tes études, en espérant une réponse positive de ta part.

Avec tout mon amour,

Lord Seth Magyar.

PS : Tes sœurs ont décidé de passer le réveillon de Noël avec toi que ce soit au Manoir Familiale ou non.

Apres avoir lu la lettre, Isis poussa un soupir de mecontentement. _Et voilà, il a fallut que Père soit au courant de ma relation avec Harry. Je sens que cette révélation va bousculer les choses au niveau de l'Ordre. Ils vont sûrement essayer de me rapatrier au Manoir et plus particulièrement au Pandémonium avant l'ultime éclipse. Pauvre de moi ! . Pensa-t-elle._

- Je pense que tu attends une réponse ? Le hibou hulula alors en signe d'accord.

Cher Père,

J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. J'ai été très honoré de recevoir vos félicitations pour ma relation avec Mr Potter. Mais je ne mettrais fin à cette relation pour rien au monde.

J'ai le regret de vous faire-part de mon refus en ce qui concerne les réveillons de Noël et Nouvel An. Mais je serais enchantée d'accueillie mes sœurs pour le réveillon de Noël à mon Manoir. J'attends donc leur venu avec impatience.

Je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations distinguées.

Lady Isis Magyar.

Une fois l'écriture de la lettre achevée, Isis l'attacha à la pâte de Cristal et l'aida à s'envoler en direction du Manoir Familiale.

- ISIS ! Cria une jeune fille tout en courant vers elle.

- Hana, calme-toi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon Père. Il souhaitait que je passe les vacances de Noël avec eux. Mais j'ai refusé puisque je ne le souhaitais pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction ?

- Ne le soit pas. Tu es en sécurité ici. Puis mon Manoir est protégé aussi.

- Je me sens mieux donc. Au fait, c'etait bien le hibou de ta famille que je viens de voir partir ?

- Oui. Père me demandait de passer Noël et Nouvel An avec eux. Ce que j'ai refusé. Mais mes sœurs viendront passer leur vacance avec nous pour la première semaine.

- Ah ! Donc si je comprends, nous allons passer ces vacances avec nos amis et tes sœurs. Génial ! S'écria Hana.

- Miss Lowenor ! Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! Vous n'êtes pas sur une place publique ! Siffla Snape. (4)

- Excusez-moi, Professeur ! Fit Hana en baissant la tête.

- Je vous excuse pour une fois mais que votre attitude ne se reproduise plus ?

- Je vous le promets, Professeur ! Conclut-elle tout en regardant Snape s'éloigné.

****

- Tu es obligé de le dévorer des yeux chaque fois que tu es dans le même pièce que lui ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je ne le dévore pas, je l'admire. Tu ne peux **_pas savoir comme je l'aime et le déteste en même temps. Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? _**

- Le fait que tu éprouve de la haine pour l'homme que tu aimes. Mais rassures-toi c'est naturel. Bien souvent derrière la haine se cache l'amour.

- Je vois. Nous pouvons donc en conclure que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Draco Malfoy…

Isis venait de s'étrangler avec son café.

****

- Mais tu es folle ! Tu sais très bien que Harry occupe tout mon cœur. Mais il est vrai que Draco et moi sommes un peu amis. D'ailleurs, dois-je te rappeler que son Père faisait partit de l'Ordre ? Par conséquent, nous le connaissons depuis qu'il est tout petit même si lui ne s'en souvient pas !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne me contradieras pas, si je te dis que ce cher Draco en pince pour toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

- Non.

- Tu me surprends, Miss je sais tout et je vois tout. Mais maintenant tu es au courant.

- Merci, ma chère Hana. Au fait, veux-tu que je mette du Veritaserum dans le repas de Snape pour connaître ses sentiments envers toi ?

- Isis, je te l'interdis ! Je ne vaux pas savoir. Puis de toute façon, il est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et moi de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir. Donc il n'y a aucune chance.

- Pas si sur. Regarde Harry et moi !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous êtes tous les deux des personnes fortes, qui arrivé à faire abstraction de vos différences. Je te signale que c'est un ex-mangemort et que je vais devenir auror. Donc notre amour est impossible.

- Tu oublie la différence d'age !

- Ce détail est moins important que le fait d'être mangemort.

- Tu trouves ? J'estime qu'ils ont de l'importance tous les deux.

- Tu as peut être raison. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère garder cette passion secrète.

- Soit. Je te laisse l'admirer en secret mais je ne te laisserai pas dépérir d'amour.

A ces mots, Hana regarda son amie sous un nouveau jour. Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose quand les autres griffondors arrivèrent près d'elles.

- Salut, vous deux ! Lança Ron.

- Tiens, Isis. Voici la liste des personnes venant chez toi pendant les vacances. Fit Hermione.

- Merci. Fit Isis tout en lisant la feuille.

Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Mr et Mme Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Nymphodora Tonks, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy.

- QUOI ? Hurla Isis sur le choc des deux derniers noms. Je peux savoir ce que ces deux noms viennent faire ici ?

- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais inviter les personnes de mon choix. Draco et le Professeur Snape sont des personnes importantes pour moi. Fit Harry.

- Je comprends, mon ange. Mais ces deux personnes me détestent. Alors…

- Notre présence n'est point désiré, Miss Magyar. Siffla Snape.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, cher Professeur.

- Comment devons-nous le prendre ? Conclut sarcastiquement un garçon aux yeux gris qui venait de se poster derrière Hana.

- Tu l'interprètes comme tu veux, Draco. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas invité de gaieté de cœur ! Finit une Isis furieuse tout en partant de la grande de salle.

- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? interrogea Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Fit Ron. Mais elle m'a fait peur.

- Je ferais bien d'aller vérifier comment elle va ! Fit Hana.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas remarqué l'expression des yeux de Miss Magyar. Fit Snape. A ces mots, toute l'assemblée le regarda surpris. Je vois, soupira-t-il. Si vous aviez etait plus attentif, vous auriez remarqué que ses yeux sont devenus noirs de colère et que son aura magique a augmenté considérablement pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Sûrement du au fait que nous l'avons énervé ! Remarqua Draco.

- Je ne pense pas car ce changement s'est opéré avant notre discussion. Ce qui signifie qu'un élément extérieur est intervenu pendant notre conservation. Répondit Snape.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Dit Hermione. Pour cela, il faudrait que cette chose ou personne soit télépathe et qu'Isis aussi. Par conséquent…

Hermione allait continuer quand elle remarqua que le sourcil du professeur s'etait soulevé, signe qu'elle avait découvert un secret.

- Non, ne me dite pas que…

- Si, Miss Granger. J'ai bien l'impression que Miss Magyar et Miss Lowenor le soient. Conclut Snape.

- Excusez-nous ! Mais pourriez-vous nous éclairer ? Fit Harry.

- En clair, Isis a subit une attaque télépathique qui la mise en colère. Expliqua Hermione.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir. Fit Harry.

- Miss Granger, je préférais que ce que vous avez découvert au sujet de Miss Magyar et Lowenor reste entre nous ? Murmura Snape à Hermione.

- Bien sur, Professeur !

Puis Snape et Draco quittèrent la grande salle pendant que les autres discutaient de la reaction d'Isis.

Pendant ce temps, Isis s'etait réfugier dans un couloir.

- Isis, tu vas bien ? demanda Hana.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que j'ai reçu un message télépathique de ma sœur qui ne m'a pas plu. Ce qui a influencé mon comportement avec vous.

- Je peux connaître le contenu de ce message ?

- Circé m'a annoncé que Père avait l'intention d nous espionner pendant les vacances et qu'il allait infiltrer Poudlard.

- Je vois ! Nous n'aurons qu'à rester sur nos gardes à Poudlard. Puis tu as installer un champ de protection autour de ton Manoir, donc pas de danger à ce niveau là.

- Tu as raison. Je ferais mieux d'aller m'excuser. Surtout que j'ai réfléchi. J'en ai conclut que Draco et le professeur Snape ne me dérangeaient pas.

- Heureux de l'apprendre ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

- Harry ! Tu etait là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour t'entendre dire que Draco et Severus ne te gênaient pas. Et que tu les acceptais chez toi.

- Je vois ! Si allait vois les autres parce que j'ai des excuses à formuler.

Les trois amis partirent en direction de la grande salle. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Draco et Snape.

- Professeur Snape, Draco, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude irrespectueuse envers vous. Dit Isis tout en baissant la tête.

- Excuse accepter, Miss Magyar.

- Je voulais aussi vous dire que je serais très honorés de votre présence à mon Manoir pendant les vacances.

- Nous serons ravie de venir, chère Isis. Conclut Draco avant de partir avec Snape.

- Bravo, Isis. Tu as su faire preuve d'humilité. Fit Hana.

A ces mots, les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

- Les amis, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude déplacée de tout à l'heure.

- Tu es toute excusée, Isis. Finit Hermione.

- Merci. Je tenais à vous dire aussi que toutes les personnes présentent sur la liste sont les bienvenues chez moi.

C'est sur cette phrase joyeuse que se termina la journée.

* * *

- (1): Celui qui trouve la signification de cette anagramme, gagne un séjour chez moi avec moi bien évidemment. 

- (2): Je suis sur que vous l'aviez oublié. Mais c'est quand même lui qui préside la réunion. Donc il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- (3): Voilà, les fameuses sœurs faisant une apparition remarquées. Vous noterez que Circé est plus sure qu'Aglaé face à leur Père.

- (4): Le retour tant attendu de notre maître des potions. Toujours aussi aimable ! Mais du furtivité à toute épreuve. Non ?

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait. A bientôt pour la suite et une petit review s'il vous plait avant de quitter ma page.

Phénix Vela Black.


	13. Attention message!

Salut à tous !

J'écris ce message pour vous prévenir que mes fics ne sont pas arrêter mais que je suis très prise par mes études. De ce fait le temps pour écrire s'en retrouve diminuer. De plus je vais vous faire un topo sur mes fics en cours :

L'ultime prophétie : ma première fanfic. Celle-ci n'est pas arrêter malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire amis je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche pour l'écriture du chapitre 12. Je suis sur qu'une fois taper, j'arriverais à écrire la suite plus facilement puisque les idées sont sur papier. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire faire à Isis et ses amis pendant les vacances de Noël dans son manoir. Si un de mes lecteurs à une idée je suis preneuse car à part une pleine lune difficile pour Lupin, je n'ai rien d'autre en réserve. Merci encore et patienter car mon blocage se dissipe un peu. Je ne vous le promets pas mais le chapitre 12 sera surement poster pour les vacances d'été.

The Core : Fusion entre deux mondes : Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture mais comme pour les autres fics, je manque de temps. Trop de cours, de stage, d'examens… Mais je promets de l'écrire au plus vite surtout que là, je ne souffre pas de la page blanche pour Noël. Donc patiente, la suite arrive.

Sombre Dessein-Avenir Sombre : Cette fis n'est pas arrêter mais je manque d'idée pour le troisième round de la torture. Donc si quelqu'un à des idées sur de la torture moldu, je suis preneuse car à part des épées, des poignards et des clous, je ne trouve rien d'autre. Mais une fois ce cap passer, tout ira bien puisque la suite est déjà prévue et presque écrite.

Bataille des dieux : Cette fic sur Saint Seiya est suspendue jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Désolé pour le désagrément ! Je la reprendrais sûrement un de ces jours.

Voilà mes explications et encore merci de votre fidélité.

Bisous et à bientôt.

Phénix Vela Black.


End file.
